Kim Possible: Hellraiser
by Geor-sama
Summary: Six months after graduation and a few upheavels, Kim and Ron return from GJ training. What awaits them is an evil that is dwelling inside a box that can bring either eternal pain or ultimate pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers, Warnings notes...and one random qoute_

_Welcome to 'Kim Possible: Hellraiser', for the Warning I offer only this; If you're not old enough to watch the Hellraiser series on your own, or you have moral objections, then please go read something else. This fanfiction is not intended for anyone under that age of...actually I'd recommend that nobody read this thing. _

_Of note is the following: _

_1) Kim Possible characters are post-So The Drama.  
__2) Yes, Ron might be more mature than normal but military training has the effect on people. So no reviews disagreeing with me.  
__3) Mrs. Possible, and the twins, are probably out of character...but this is obvious when you think about what type of story this is...  
__4) Moral objections or debates I will love to see in my reviews so please leave them.  
__5) The Cenobites come from various sources: the movies, the comics and the books. I mainly based my chracterzations upon two soruces: The movies and the movie scripts. The movie scripts are actually much more interesting than the movies. _

_Now the Disclaimers: I don't own Kim Possible or any other character from the show. They belong to Disney. I also do not own Pinhead or any other character from that series, I believe they belong to Clive Barker's imgination. _

_And my Random qoute:_

_If the world should blow itself up, the last audible voice would be that of an expert saying it can't be done._

_Author Notes Thingum  
_:  
:  
:  
:  
_What is time to the Devil? His most perfect weapon.  
_:  
:  
**Kim Possible:  
**_**-HellRaiser-  
**_Chapter One  
By Geor-sama  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:

The room was fifty by fifty, made of stainless steel plates welded smoothly together so that not a single seam showed. It was divided into sections by using parts of the metallic walls and other high-tech means. It was known to those who used it as the room of pain, due in large part to the fact that it housed the most brutal of combat training. Nobody looked forward to it, sane agents dreaded it and refused extra practice time.

Then there was Kim Possible.

She thrived on it, ran through it and every combination its ever changing design could throw at her. Unsurprisingly this made her both insane and respected. It was why she was currently making quick work of the swinging blades in a corridor of the room, her face set into concentration and her long red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her lithe body was encased in a skin-tight blue spandex uniform, which allowed her the greatest amount of movement short of being naked.

With one last hand-stand flip she cleared the last blade and landed in a crouch, smiling to herself. Then her emerald eyes locked onto the rungs, which appeared suspended in the air without any physical help. Without hesitation she rushed forward and leaped grabbing the first one, using her momentum to flip herself up to the next rung. Climbing them slowly, letting the previous rung, and its invisible thread, fall out of her grasp.

With one last flip she rose in an arch through the air before landing on the square platform where her last obstacle sat. The ninja droid stood perfectly still, its artificial red eyes glowing to life as if finally sensing her presence. The ninja-droid slowly shifted itself into a fighting stance, waiting for Kim's first move.

The red head however remained motionless, judging all the factors involved in this situation. Adjusting her weight unnoticeably she started forward, then spun as the ninja-bot rushed the spot where she had been seconds before. Coming around Kim threw a kick, catching the machine in the back of its head causing it to fall forward.

It changed its momentum to pull off a forward shoulder roll and spun, catching Kim's fist easily. Kim reacted with a leg sweep, forcing the ninja-droid to release her hand as it leaped to avoid her attack. Free she spun and planted a reverse-sidekick to the machines chest as it came back toward the ground. Caught off guard it sailed backwards for a moment before landing in a heap.

Seconds later it was rolling away and regaining its feet while Kim's stomp kick smashed only into the platform. The redhead however didn't give it a chance to really scan its millions of battle scenarios and spun, throwing a furry of kicks and punches the likes of which she had never attempted. Though off guard and unable to retaliate the droid dodged and weaved its way through the attacks, until finally it reached a battle solution.

Without hesitation it caught one of her punches and twisted, which earned it a gasp of pain from the girl. Seconds later, following its pre-decided course, it threw a hard round kick to the girls stomach doubling her over then raised its free hand as if to drop a hammer fist to the back of her head.

Kim however had other ideas and pivoted her foot, her hand grabbing the droids blue jumpsuit and dislocating her shoulder lifted it off the ground for a brief second before slamming it back down hard. Arm now free she hobbled back, blinking away the tears of pain in her emerald eyes holding her shoulder. Slowly the droid began to move as if the movement had jarred its system.

"Come on," Kim whispered, a teasing smile finding its way to her full lips. Then the lights came on and the droid slumped back to the platform, its eyes dimming as it was deactivated. Looking around the injured red head watched as a hidden door opened to allow another athletic female with short brown hair and an eye patch to emerge from the observational room.

"Very well done Agent Possible," the woman remarked stopping next to the now deactivated ninja-droid "Though a bit painful I'd imagine."

"No big," Kim replied, running a hand through her hair to smooth back any loose strands before kneeling on the platform. Taking a deep breath she slammed her shoulder forward, snapping it back into place with a muffled cry of pain. Shaking her head to clear it she stood, rubbing the tender joint looking at her superior "You know where Ro-, I mean Agent Stoppable is?"

Doctor Director allowed a small smile to appear as she answered "Agent Stoppable is currently taking an extra hour in Personal Combat Training with Agent Lovell. Again. Apparently he and his 'pet' attempted to appropriate food that had been designated for tonight's graduation party."

Kim laughed, seeming to relax "I'm not surprised, probably figured that way if he didn't make it he'd still get some food."

"Sadly," Doctor Director said sighing "he just barely met our requirements. So it was a pointless endeavor since he will be present and he will be eating with us. I was quite looking forward to having a quiet dinner."

"I've been trying to have one of those for nearly seventeen years ma'am, he does make dinner fun though." Kim let her relief show, after six months of worrying about Ron knowing that he would be a full agent with her was a very great comfort. Especially considering the backlash from they're families they had both suffered when they had announced wanting to take their crime-fighting full time.

Both had had horrible fights and while Kim's had eventually given her their blessing Ron's had died in an accident the same night that he had announced his intentions "So, will we be sitting next to each other tonight?"

"Sitting for graduation dinner is however the agents prefer," Doctor Director said, raising her eyebrow "Not that it hardly matters. You and Agent Stoppable always seem to manage to sit next to each other..." Seeing the faint flush the Global Justice Director changed the subject "On another matter, your mother has been attempting to contact you for the last three months."

"She has?" Kim asked worriedly "Why couldn't I..."

"You know the nature of your training Agent Possible, we could not allow contact with the outside world." Doctor Director answered curtly "She has however been insistent and I currently have her on hold inside the observation room, since your training is over your free to speak with her."

"I guess I better not keep her waiting then," Kim smiled "Maybe she's calling to tell me I'm grounded." chuckling weakly upon seeing that her superior wasn't amused she walked past the woman and entered the room, the hidden door hissing shut behind her. Spotting the area where the phone rested she walked over and sat down in the chair bolted to the floor, she hesitated considering every possible situation to make her mother call.

Thousands of horrible scenarios flashed through her mind but then deciding that they couldn't possibly be them she took a breath and picked up the phone, talking with confidence "Hi mom,"

* * *

Ron grunted as he dodged the double-handed overhead slash and then jumped backwards avoiding the slash at his stomach from the bo-staff. He landed awkwardly staring at the short, attractive woman in front of him, her reddish brown hair cut short revealing the smooth curves of her round face. Her blue eyes narrowed and she spun the staff attacking again from the side, which smashed into his shoulder and he had to move with the momentum performing an awkward angled shoulder roll. 

Springing to his feet he spun just in time to duck the next blow aimed at his head "What is it about me," He asked as he side slipped a lunge and danced out the staffs range "That pisses girls off?" This seemed to infuriate the woman who let out a ki-hap while attacking a startled Ron. Out of instinct alone he caught the staff with a circular motion and twisted his hips tossing her and the weapon away. She pulled off a handstand flip and landed in a crouch, bo held in both hands and staring at him darkly "Tell me pretty please?"

Lovell snorted "You piss us off because you talk instead of doing something," that said she lunged forward with startling speed seeking to impale the blond with her weapon. Ron leaped out of the way, rolled forward away from her and regained his feet, spinning to catch the staff as it whipped around toward his chest.

"How am I suppose to know when to do something?" He asked as he lifted his foot to avoid the leg sweep his instructor threw "You girls aren't real clear on that sort of thing."

Grunting she suddenly heaved and flipped Ron using his grip on the staff. Smashing to the ground Ron let out a hiss of air, releasing the weapon at the same moment. Seconds later he was holding it once more as one end of the staff pressed downward at his throat "Have you kissed her yet?" Lovell grunted, putting a foot on the blonds shoulder in an attempt for better leverage.

"What?" Ron grunted, struggling to keep from getting killed.

"Agent Possible, have you kissed her yet? Besides at prom..."

"I-we both decided it was just an emotional whatchamacallit reaction to her boyfriend being a synthodrone." Ron gasped before finally managing to force the staff away and regain his feet turning to face the woman.

"Right," Lovell responded smirking "That's why she keeps all the other girls who even show the slightest interest in you terrified of her. Face it your both just scared of moving out of the comfortable zone."

"How does she do that," Ron asked moving slowly in a circle with the woman.

"The room of pain you dolt, she doesn't really enjoy all those extra hours. I mean, come on...your romantically linked together, do you really think anyone would want to try something with you knowing how crazy she is?" Lovell suddenly lunged but it was only a fake out and Ron resisted the urge to react "Face it honey, your off limits to everybody but Kim."

"Right...that's why all those guys-" Ron started then cursed himself catching a blow along the side of his head. Moving from the pain he managed to catch the follow up blow and danced away.

"Never let your mind wander," Lovell intoned smugly "and there are no guys. You keep them away with all these extra PCT's, got to be insane to get beat up on a regular basis."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, forgetting where he was at, then cursed himself again for letting his mind wander as his legs were taken out from under him roughly. He landed with a thud, but quickly rolled away, avoiding the blows that slammed into the ground behind him.

Once he felt that he had put enough distance between him and Lovell he tried to stand but could only perform a forward roll as the staff smashed into the ground behind him. Out of instinct alone he pushed off the ground with his feet and hands like a monkey, flipping backwards over Lovell's head and landed upright. Startled the woman half turned only to receive an almost unplanned sidekick to her ribs that knocked her on her back and the staff out of her hands.

Ron stood there a moment, pleased with himself then the enormity of what had just done hit him. Wincing he covered his mouth, knowing that he would pay for that. He could feel it in his bones. At this a new set of instincts kicked in and he retreated three steps before turning to flee the room. Unfortunately this brought him eye to eye with his best-friend.

"Impressive Agent Stoppable," Kim said, but the note of teasing in her voice just didn't seem right.

"Kim, you-" Ron paused however hearing the tell-tale sound of Lovell regaining her feet. Realizing now wasn't the best time to check up on Kim he took her arm and almost dragged her out of the training room, yet despite how distracted he was he couldn't help but worry about how meekly Kim was letting him lead the way.

Once they were a safe distance away from the training room, and alone in the metallic underground hallways of the complex he released her arm and spoke "It something wrong KP?" The red head nodded mutely, continuing her subdued walk alongside him. Ron glanced away considering every possibility that could have made Kim withdraw in such away, he didn't like any of them to be honest. The last thing she needed was for something horrible to have happened to her family or for one of her former villains to be on the loose yet again.

Out of instinct he put his arm around her shoulders, his voice going even lower "Tell me what's wrong, the Ron-man will make it all better...if he can." he added hastily, realizing that this problem might be beyond his scope of influence. Then much to both his surprise and pleasure she twisted around, her arms holding him tightly in a hug. Then she began to sob into his chest and he couldn't help but wish he knew what to do exactly.

"Sssh," Ron whispered, hugging her since that was all he could come up with as comfort. He knew one thing he'd need a new sweatshirt, no way was he going to wear one that had Kim's tears.

Pulling away finally she wiped at her red eyes furiously, speaking in a thick voice "M-my mom and dad...they're, they-They're divorced!"

Ron's eyes widened in surprise and he did a passable impression of a fish out of water before he finally managed his first question "What!" Seeing Kim's look of dejection and worry he forced himself to calm down. He was eighteen years old now, a future Global Justice agent, he couldn't afford the luxury of being childish "It doesn't matter, I'm here for you KP." that said he pulled her back into another hug.

Kim clung to him tightly, her head resting on his chest as she continued in a tearful voice "I-I know Ron...it was...dad...he was cheating on my mom with V-Vivian...Doctor Porter-" Closing her eyes she pressed against him even tighter while his hand stroked her back softly "S-he...m-mom says it was finalized today...I'm going home and see her-"

"I understand," Ron whispered, moving his head to kiss the top of her head glad that nobody had come along this hallway in the last few minutes. That would have been horrible for Kim, because it would spread like wildfire about her crying. He felt Kim move as if to pull away and let her, averting his eyes while she cleared the last of the tears off of her cheeks.

"I leave in an hour," Kim finally whispered, turning to continue her trek through the complex with Ron at her side "Doctor Director said since I was a full agent now and had no assignments I was free to go..."

"Well I never doubted you'd make full agent, I want you to tell your mom how sor-"

"You're coming with me Ron," Kim responded, cutting the boy off "You made full agent too and I consider you part of the family...you don't have to if you'd rather-"

Ron caught her wrist, just before they entered the recruit section of the underground complex and turned her to look at him. Silently he gave her his trademark smile and kissed her forehead "I follow wherever you lead Kim, that's how it works. Always."

"I-thanks," Kim whispered and Ron felt a nearly overwhelming urge to kiss her right then. Kim seemed to be expecting something to that effect and he started to lean in. Kim's eyes widened slightly, but she made no move to stop him, then the door to the recruit hallway hissed open and a fellow Global Justice recruit stepped outside.

Separating quickly they both stared at the startled recruit who sheepishly retreated back into the hallway he had come from. Sighing Ron glanced at Kim, touching her shoulder "I'll be ready in twenty minutes... why don't you take a nap Kp? I'll get you when its time to go."

Kim nodded, giving him a grateful smile before she turned stepping through the still open door and disappeared into the mild flow of recruit traffic. Ron followed her into the hallway, then sighing turned toward the section that held his quarters. He felt part of himself tremble in fear however, the Possible's had always seem so in love so perfect...and now they were torn apart and Kim was only just now finding out. Climbing the metal stairs to the catwalk above the hallway he said a silent prayer, asking that he would never be allowed to disappoint or hurt Kim in such away.

* * *

With glowing yellow light spilling onto the yard from the opened windows, combined with the soothing music drifting out into the night time air, the ranch style house radiated a comforting warmth. It seemed to reassure the neighbors that despite what had happened here, it was still a loving place and all were welcomed. Indeed the occupants inside seemed to reinforce such a concept, showing no signs that any sort of massive emotional upheaval had transpired. 

At the round kitchen table, hovering over plans and diagrams, were two twins who seemed to just be hitting the early stages of puberty. They jabbed their fingers excitedly at the papers, talking in hushed but animated voices about something that would more than likely terrorize the community until it was broken or destroyed by some minor internal problem.

On the third floor of the house, in a loft bedroom that had went unused for the last six months an older woman whistled in time with the music that filled the house. She was slender, with short red hair, blue eyes and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a nice shirt. Patting the pillows to smooth out the wrinkles she grinned stepping back to survey the room. Everything was perfect and she had even included the sleeping bag at the foot of the bed, convinced that it was just for show.

Stroking her cheek she tilted her head, giving the room one last glance. Yes, everything was as it should be. She couldn't wait for her daughter to come home, come home and realize how much her family loved her. Ron would be with her too, and that would be fine, because he'd find out how much the family loved him as well. Sighing she turned and leaving the light on descended to the second floor where she heard the music more clearly.

Smiling she hugged herself, reminiscing over the last time she'd seen her daughter and the blond. It had been at the Global Justice transfer point, they had both been so full of energy and idealistic, going to save the world together. It would have been laughable if those two hadn't done that already several times over and now they were with a professional group.

The woman couldn't help but laugh, remembering how those two had kept trying to hold hands while pretending that they'd decided not to be anything more than best-friends. She couldn't help but wonder if they were still playing that game and if so, how much longer they could keep it up. Not much longer she was sure, they'd taken that first step at prom and nothing could keep things from developing.

Thankfully Kim had a much better man than her father, more loyal, much more loving and considerate. That gave the elder red head a great deal of comfort. Swaying her body in time with the music, she walked to the railed stairs and descended to the ground floor. Wondering aimlessly she strayed into the kitchen and moved to the sink where she poured herself a glass of water, then turned strolling toward the twins.

Trailing a finger along both of her boys shoulders lightly she spoke softly "Remember, behave."

They nodded in unison, their mischievous smiles still in place and the red head sensuously strode out of the kitchen and into the living room to await her daughters arrival, her glass of water held in hand as she settled into her ex-husband's favorite chair.

* * *

Kim shifted slightly on the faux-leather backseat, staring out the window as the nighttime countryside flashed by. The car, normally reserved for foreign dignitaries or national officials, made nary a sound as it sped through the night which afforded her time to consider the last few hours since the call from her mom. She had been wishing for such a chance and Ron without words had understood this. 

It was just impossible for her to really believe, her mom and dad divorced. It was unfathomable to her, now she understood how Monique felt and Bonnie. Suddenly Kim regretted every unkind thought about families who had parents that were divorced, and about how special she was because she did have two, two wonderful and in love parents. It was amazing just how much pain you could feel in knowing that your parents love couldn't last.

Kim wondered how her mother had held it together this long, how could she have been so calm...so happy...when she gave the news? Her mom had to be in denial, nobody could be that happy about a divorce of a man they loved for so long. Sighing she closed her eyes and rested her head against the window, wishing she could make everything better.

Then she felt a hand touch hers. Despite her feelings of pain and her sadness she smiled, opening an eye to stare at the dark reflection of the freckled-faced blond who was seated next to her. How did he always know when to hold her hand or to say exactly what she needed to hear? He hadn't always been like this, but since prom...oh how she wished that they'd both just admit things had changed between them.

"Ron," Kim paused, uncertain and surprised at herself then continued taking his silence as permission "Thanks for coming back with me. I don't think I-"

"Hey, as my favorite red head say's 'No big'." Ron responded, squeezing her hand and Kim grinned a little more.

Turning she gazed at him steadily, noting his faint blush "You're favorite red head uh?" seeing him shift in his seat she squeezed his hand softly "Seriously though. Thanks, for everything." Ron in response rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and she sighed softly.

"I haven't asked, but how's your mom taking everything?" Ron asked finally, his tone soft and hesitant.

"I think she's in denial," Kim responded looking out her window "She was way to cheerful when she told me about everything. It was really painful to hear, just listening to her voice it was hard to even know she'd been divorced."

"Wow," Ron murmured and lowered his eyes as if thinking about something.

"Yea, I just wish-" Kim started to say then stopped, not really sure what she wished.

"Kim, just remember this wasn't your fault. This was going to happen whither you were there or not." Ron said softly, giving her hand an extra squeeze.

"I know, I'm not conceited enough to think I could cause my parents to get a divorce." Kim responded, pulling her hand away from his reluctantly "I just wish I knew what to do."

"You'll figure it out Kim, you can do anything remember?" Ron responded and Kim closed her eyes, laying her head back onto the seat. He was right, she could do anything and she had Ron to help her through this and he'd never let her down yet. At this a sudden chill rippled down her spine, If her dad could cheat on her mom, then Ron could cheat on her. He didn't even have to cheat, he could let her down, he could leave. That thought made her breath stop, the sudden fear of not having Ron at her side was something she'd been keeping buried but now it was thrust in her face.

What would she do when, if, he ever left? Would he leave? Her father left her mother, he hurt her, could Ron do that to her? What was the answer? Did she still want to force the relationship forward if that could be the possible result? This fear was choking her, refusing to let her breath or think of anything else. Then she remembered his words from earlier, the words that had meant so much to her: 'I follow wherever you lead Kim, that's how it works. Always.'

That was his promise, that he'd always be with her. Always. Forever. It buoyed her fear of him leaving, it allowed her to breath again. He'd never leave, he promised. Wherever she went he'd be with her. Taking a breath she reached over and without opening her eyes, laced her fingers with his. He gave her hand a squeeze and Kim allowed a smile to tug at the corners of her mouth. For the moment nothing else existed, not her parents divorce or her fear of Ron leaving.

All that existed right then was the hand she was holding, the hand that was holding hers back silently confirming: Always.

* * *

Sighing softly, the red headed woman checked the wall clock once more wondering yet again what had happened. Kim should have been here by now, at least she'd been told to her expect her an hour ago. A growing sense of dread began to form in her stomach, but it was subdued by the music that filled the house. The music that whispered the truth, that there was nothing bad or wrong with the world. No reason to feel upset or to feel depressed. 

So what if her husband had cheated on her, she'd cheated on him. So what if he had divorced her, she'd gotten the Tim and Jim. So what if his new girlfriend was younger her than her, she could have anybody she wanted. She was sexy, she was beautiful, she was a goddess.

That was what the music told her, whispered to her, reassured her. She was loved and worshipped. Then she saw the headlights flash against the window and she stood, moving over to stare out into the night. There in her driveway, the headlights still on, was a black town car with an older man climbing out of the drivers seat. He moved around the car and then opened another door, allowing a familiar red head to climb out of the back seat.

Mrs. Possible squealing happily rushed to the front door and opened it, just in time to see a lanky blond climb out behind her daughter. The driver lifted their bags and Ron waved a hand taking both, as if it were a forgone conclusion that he would carry the luggage. It was obvious they were still pretending, but the way the talked and acted, the way they're eyes touched each other, it was obvious that the game was almost over between them.

Mrs. Possible felt the music whispering to her and she smiled in agreement, Kim was beautiful and she was desirable and she was family and Kim would be loved. Suddenly her daughter squealed and leaving Ron behind she rushed headlong toward her mother, arms squeezing for all they were worth in the embrace. Mrs. Possible was pleased by the embrace, the familiarity of her daughters now fully developed body.

Then she noticed Ron, he was on the step leading up to the small porch but he seemed uneasy. She puzzled over this when the music whispered to her once more and told her the truth. Ron was worried, Ron didn't like the music. Ron loved her daughter, but he wasn't family and he couldn't be loved. Not to worry, Kim loved him and all was well, nothing to worry about.

Reassured she graced him with a smile and ushered him up into the embrace, which was followed shortly by the twins who glomped onto the entire group like limpets to a whale. Finally after several moments of the embrace, in which everybody got an individual hug and the music worked its magic, Mrs. Possible waved her sons away and took her daughter by the shoulders beaming in pride "Come on in you two, I got a nice dinner fixed and I think you'll want to go to bed."

"Thanks Mrs. P-"

"Oh, call me Cathy Ron." The red headed woman said with a smile, ushering them inside "I've put a sleeping bag up in Kim's room for you Ron."

"Ron's offered to sleep on the couch," Kim volunteered disapprovingly, before smiling curiously "Where is that music coming from?"

Cathy grinned putting her arms around the two teenagers necks "That's for me to know dear, now come on. You two can eat dinner while I get that sleeping bag set up on the couch. I'll rest easier tonight at least, knowing that you're such a considerate and thoughtful boyfriend to my Kimmie." Then laughing she led the half-hearted protesting teens into the kitchen.

* * *

Kim quietly folded her leg under her as she settled herself onto the end of the makeshift couch bed, looking over at Ron who was settling himself down in the floor. He had been distracted all night, even through her mothers painfully cheerful story of how she had found her former husband with another woman. It hadn't been until that music finally ended that he had come to himself. 

"Was it just me," he finally said looking up at her "Or was your mother way too cheerful about what happened? I know you said she was happy, but that was-"

Kim nodded, chewing her bottom lip before she sighed "I know, its almost got me thinking that maybe she's taking drugs. Its just...painful to see her so cheerful. Its gotta hurt really bad to have someone do that to you," Kim paused lowering her eyes "I still can't believe..."

Ron nodded his silent agreement then looked down as well.

"I want things how they used to be," Kim said suddenly "I want mom and dad back together, happy and-and just not divorced!" Frustrated with her inability to think she leaned her head back, closing her eyes "Why'd he cheat on her, why? They always seemed so happy..." When Ron remained quiet she looked at him demandingly, knowing that he wouldn't know the answer but not caring. He was a guy, her dad was a guy and he was the only one available to ask.

"Kp, how would I know? No, why would I know?"

"You're a guy Ron and dad's a guy, you two have to think the same way,"

"Ummm...no, actually we don't Kim," Ron said softly looking down at the floor "I can't think of a single reason why anyone would want to cheat on someone they cared about."

"Not a single reason?" Kim asked almost hopefully then narrowed her eyes "Your honestly saying you can't think of a reason why you would ever cheat on-" Kim stopped short but Ron answered her unasked question without looking up.

"No, Kim. I'd never cheat on you..." he looked up at her anxious "I meant as friends...not that you would, or I...er..." He then faked a passable yawn and lowered his eyes to the floor.

Kim closed her eyes once more and remained silent, realizing how close they'd come to really saying what was on both of their minds. After a few moments she felt Ron climb onto the couch next to her and without thinking she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. Loosing herself in his comforting embrace she stayed like that for several moments, before speaking up and breaking the spell "We should get to bed, tomorrows going to be a long day."

"Sure Kim," the blond agreed, letting her go slowly "If you want to stay up and talk I'm willing, I'm here for ya."

Kim lifted her head, eyes staring into his, aware of how close they're faces where. It wouldn't take much to just take that plunge, to forget herself in the feel of his lips against hers. But now with all of her thoughts about her dad and no matter how reassuring his words were, she didn't think they needed to share a kiss. Putting her hands on his chest she pushed herself away and stood, stretching, putting a teasing tone in her voice "I think we really should get to bed now, we'll need the sleep to kill the tweebs tomorrow when they twist this whole conversation into us flirting."

"Whoa, wha? Us flirting? Come on..." Ron said with wide eyes, a believable imitation of innocence on his face "You wouldn't...and I...we're just friends..."

Kim smiled "Maybe..." then winked "You're a very silly boy."

"Hey!" Ron retorted "That's one of the many Ron-man's charms."

"Yea, right." Kim shook her head and Kim looking a little forlorn, turned walking out of the living room "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ron nodded giving her retreating back a reassuring smile "I'll be here...morning, noon, night..."

Kim paused in the doorway, turning to stare at him and his Ron-smile. She wanted to stay here with him "Thanks." then that half-whispered she turned and continued out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

Ron grunted in his sleep rolling over on the couch, burying his face into the couch. His face contorted into a grimace of displeasure as his breathing became irregular and sweat beaded on his forehead. His mind was in chaos, causing his body to react as if he was in the throws of a nightmare. Suddenly he went rigid and gasped out loud as his eyes snapped open and found himself staring into the back of couch. 

As he calmed down he felt something primal in his senses, like a prey that was being watched by a predator. It stalked just beyond his understanding, with a cold intelligence and evil bearing. Suddenly scared beyond rational understanding he rolled slowly onto his back to stare up at the dark ceiling of the living room. The air seemed thick, due partly to the unearthly music that he had heard earlier in the night. He took three deep breaths and looked around the living room, not sure what he expected to find but fearing it all the same.

He felt his blood turn to ice as he locked eyes on the dark figure located just on the other side of the coffee table staring at him. It was a woman, at least she appeared to have been one at sometime, dressed in a leathery material designed to both express and cause pain as well as marry metal with skin. Her face still retained some of the soft features of a beautiful woman though her face now had a bluish-white tint and her head lacked any hair what so ever. However what was truly disturbing was her throat which had been slashed and pinned opened, like something from a medical class or a mortuary table.

Ron stared at her throat in grotesque fascination, unable to see clearly but almost believing that he had a clear view to her spine. He wasn't even sure what he felt, should he feel arousal or stomach churning sickness. Then he sensed something else near his feet watching him and with untold trepidation he slid his gaze from the woman to the figure. It was a strange and horrifying creature that met his gaze, it was missing both eyes and nose. Its flesh was peeled back and layered in such away that it had the appearance a mass of ugly scar tissue. Yet it seemed to be grinning, apparently this was due to the fact that he had no lips and its teeth were exposed in a perpetual skull-like grin.

Nightmare or not, Ron felt his heart try to stop beating. His body however, reacted differently than expected. As is often the situation in flight or fight situations, his body received a rush of adrenalin and a snap decision was made. Without any effort on his part Ron was out of his makeshift bed and racing through the living room. He nearly broke his neck as he forced his forward momentum to a halt spotting a shadowy figure, about twice the size of anything he'd ever seen, looming out of the dining room doorway. This however did not dissuade Ron who bolted up the stairs leaving the three creatures behind him, only to come face to face with one last figure.

Bathed in the nightlight of the hallway his pale white face was slashed in an array of lines, who at each intersection of these bloodless wounds had inch long pins drive into them. His eyes, which held a promise of dark pleasure and even darker pain, lacked pupils and were blacker than even the darkest of night. But it was his stately, though terrifying, presence that made Ron's blood go even colder and his mouth to dry out.

Ron watched as a frightening smile spread across his face. This seemed to break Ron free from his paralysis and he raced through the narrow opening between the creature and the railing. He continued his race for the stairs leading to Kim's loft room, heart pounding in his ears. He managed to climb up into her room, slamming the door shut behind him. Panting and sweating he collapsed on the floor on his hands and knees, his breathing coming to him in painful gasps.

He had no clue what those things had been, demons if nothing else. He knew for sure that they were not villains, Shego had never filled him with such blind panic and fear. Nobody had ever done that, nobody had ever felt like something from Hell itself, not even Monkey Fist. Pushing himself up he forced himself to calm down. Whatever these people were they didn't seem to be following him, so either he had been dreaming it all or they were watching and waiting.

Then he heard the scratching, it was soft, but insistent. He stumbled backward, before tripping to fall into Kim's bed. His hand came into contact with her leg and he squeezed it out of instinct.

"Wha, Ron?" A drowsy voice muttered, the bed shifting as the red head sat up.

Ron spun to stare at the girl, panic in his eyes. She continued to stare at him, as if waiting for his explanation and he found that despite what he wanted to blurt he couldn't bring himself to say it. If these things really were demons, Kim couldn't do much about that and if they had been part of his nightmares, he'd feel way stupid.

"Well?" she asked stifling a yawn "Is there a reason your in my room?"

Ron shook his head, his voice low and almost apologetic "Not really KP, just felt like you needed me right now. I know its silly, but-"

Kim raised an eyebrow, then yawning laid back down. She continued to stare at him under her sleep tousled hair, then impatiently patted the space next to her "It's not silly...I'm usually a heavier sleeper than this." she hesitated lowering her voice as well "Can-will you hold me while we sleep?"

"I-" Ron started to respond then stopped and nodded "Anything for you." That said he had no other choice but to settle in next to her, glancing at her oddly as he noticed she was still watching him "Something wrong Kim?"

"No," Kim responded smiling sleepily "I just realized we're about to sleep together."

"Yea, but not like...I'm on top of the blanket." Ron managed to say, glad that his face was hidden in the darkness and suddenly not even thinking about the demons.

Kim giggled sleepily before lifting herself up to slide part way into his arms "Which makes it hard to hold me," once in place she closed her eyes, almost purring as he stroked her hair "Mhmmm, wee really need to flirt in the morning..." That whispered-yawned she drifted off to sleep.

The moment she was asleep Ron returned his attention the door in the floor and what lay beyond it. No matter what he told himself, he couldn't dismiss what he had seen, those things had been so real. There was no way he was going to sleep now, sighing he continued to stroke Kim's hair and began muttering prayers under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pleasure and Pain. They are separated only by a thin line. Just as the line that separates angels from demons. Both depend on your perspective. It all depends on your perspective._

**Kim Possible:  
**_**-HellRaiser-  
**_Chapter Two  
By Geor-sama  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:

Narrow strips of sunlight spilled across the room giving it a goldish red tint of early morning, that magically time of dawn in which everything seems at peace and most dreamlike. Stirring in her sleep, the red headed woman moaned softly in protest as she came back to the waking world. Against her will she opened her eyes to slits, peeking out at the rosy colored room wondering for a moment why she felt so comfortable in this bed.

Then her ears picked up the faint sound of a heartbeat and she snuggled against the person her head was resting against. She didn't even have to wonder who it was, of course it was Ron, and everything came rushing back to her. The pain, the uncertainty, the happiness of his arms around her, everything from yesterday. Then remembering how frightened he had looked last night she opened her eyes all the way and consider what he had said, it had been a lie of course, but she didn't care because she had needed to be held last night and he was doing a great job of it.

Lifting her head the best she could, Kim gazed up at him awkwardly. His eyes were shadowed by a lack of sleep and he was muttering something under his breath. Frowning Kim lowered her head to try and trace his stare to its location, wondering what was so fascinating about the door. Raising an eyebrow she looked back around at him, disgruntled and now completely awake she patted his stomach as she sat up "Hey Ron, earth to Ron..."

Blinking rapidly he shifted his attention to her, then realizing that he still had his arms around her he let her go, smiling as he yawned "Mornin KP."

"Have you been up all night?"

He nodded sheepishly, still smiling "Yea, didn't think we needed your brothers finding out about me being up here."

Kim chuckled herself, not buying his excuse. Yawning herself, she tossed the blanket to the side and slid out of the bed, stretching "Sweet, but the tweebs don't need an excuse to be brats..." Turning she caught Ron gazing at her and grinned, pleased.

Looking away Ron stretched as well "Did you sleep good?"

"Great," Kim responded brightly before looking back at him "Why don't you get some sleep now? You need it oh chivalrous knight."

"Ki-"He paused however seeing her stern gaze and did as ordered, slipping under the covers of her bed settling in "There, see...all comfy now."

"Mhmmm," Kim murmured before leaning over to tuck him in, then standing up she grinned "There you go. Now there's no way you could break your neck."

"Geez, why are you so fussy this morning?" Ron muttered, trying to get comfortable in the bed.

Shrugging Kim strode across the room and stepped behind her changing screen, aware of the fact that her shadow could be seen against the flimsy paper "Iunno Ron, maybe I just want you around for a long time..."

"KP, I'm not going anywhere...not that I could if I wanted to now." Ron retorted in a half-serious, half-joking tone of voice "You sure know how to tuck a guy into bed."

Kim ignored him as she pulled on her white shirt with the pink heart, pausing as she realized just how form fitting her clothes were now. It felt more like she had painted her clothes on than anything which made her bemoan her self-adjusting Global Justice Uniform. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to Ron who she sensed was waiting for her answer.

Frustrated with her clothes she closed her eyes blurting out her answer "I don't want to risk it Ron, I want you with me for as long as possible...so deal."

"So do I," Ron whispered and then Kim was greeted with passable snores.

Sighing to herself Kim walked out from behind her changing screen to study the boy before turning to descended through her door, closing it behind her gently. Once downstairs she paused, wondering about the lack of noise. Ron's snores had stopped and the tweebs were oddly silent. Frowning she turned toward her mom and dad's room, intent on asking them what was up until she remembered that it was just her mom in there now.

Yet, the emotions this thought should have evoked never arrived; instead came a soothingly haunting tune radiating from Mrs. Possible's bedroom. Out of instinct and curiosity, like a moth to flame, she strode toward the door hand reaching for the handle then froze. Suddenly her ears were thumping with her heartbeat, her chest heaved as if she had ran a marathon and cold sweat formed on her forehead.

An overpowering sensation swept over her, one that she didn't dare argue with; her instincts, which had kept her alive for so long, screamed for her to run away. The only natural result was for her to do just that, she stumbled backwards like a scolded cat then retreated downstairs to the first floor where the feeling began to fade like a bad dream. Leaning against the wall, hand holding her upright she took several deep breaths eyes closed trying to rationalize what she had felt.

It was nothing more than the repressed emotions about her parents divorce manifesting in an example of the fight or flight syndrome. It wasn't surprising how she reacted, she'd been through a very emotional traumatic event and she was still trying to recover. Global Justice psychology having reared its head to help her, Kim took a cleansing breath and relaxed knowing just how silly she had been.

Peering into the living room she found her brothers sprawled out on the floor, working on something in their private twin language. Studying them for a moment she wondered how they could behave so normally, then realized she really couldn't talk considering the fact that her and Ron were actually starting to accept that they weren't just best-friends anymore. Deciding to leave them be, Kim turned retreating to the kitchen.

Kim stopped short however when saw her mother. The elder red head was dressed in a tight black mid-thigh skirt and a tight blue cashmere blouse. While it wasn't indecent it was a slight departure from her more casual and demure style of dress, a an odd style of dress when you were alone in the kitchen and sipping a cup of coffee. Shaking her head to clear it Kim smiled walking completely into the kitchen "Morning Mom."

Her mother glanced at her and smiled brightly, setting her cup down "Oh, Kimmie, your up. So, how'd you sleep?"

"Good."

"So can I ask how he was?" Her mother asked smirking

"Uh?" Kim blinked blushing when she realized what her mother was hinting at "We didn't! It wasn't like that!" Kim felt her blush deepen and her mother laughed softly. "He just knew I needed him to hold me while I slept, that's all."

"For now," Her mother responded laughing as she lifted her drink back to her lips "So, where is my future son-in-law?"

Kim snorted, realizing that she would have to deal with the teasing "He's upstairs sleeping," Then seeing the look she received Kim continued "He stayed up all night to hold me for you information. I've ordered him to sleep." That said Kim walked to the table and collapsed into the booth across from her mother. "So what are you all dressed up for?"

"No particular reason, I just felt like dressing up. Makes me feel good," her mother raised an eyebrow "You know, you'll need some new clothes right? I mean...you have filled out."

Kim blushed once more and sighed "Yea, I figured since Ron was gonna be sleeping all day I'd go to the mall and give my Global Justice charge card a work out."

Her mother laughed "Sounds like a plan, just make sure to get a nice dress for tonight. You're..." Mrs. Possible hesitated a scowl flittering across her face for a half second "father wants to take you out to dinner."

"I-" Kim nodded slowly spent a few more moments in silence, neither looking at each other or saying a word. Her mothers comments had hammered home the horrible truth about her situation and all thoughts of flirting with Ron or comforting her mother was cast away.

Now she felt alone, isolated and scared.

* * *

Mrs. Possible hummed to herself as she washed the now empty cup, swaying slightly as she did so. She heard Kim finally walk out the front door and quietly the elder red head rinsed it and put the cup up to dry. Quick and efficiently she fixed a quick breakfast for Ron when he woke up and put it in the microwave then placed a note on the counter. 

That done she grinned like a mischievous temptress and flounced out of the kitchen and into the living room. Hands behind her back she hopped-skipped to a stop behind her son's who were busy discussing some new experiment in hushed tones. "Well, your sisters gone."

The twins looked up at her immediately, hope blossoming in their eyes "Does that" Jim said excitedly "mean we," Tim followed up just as excited and when Mrs. Possible nodded they let out a dual "Hicka Bicka Boo!"

"Wait," Mrs. Possible said, holding a hand up stopping them short "Ron's still here sleeping, so we need to be extra quiet. So only one of you right now," Smiling she eyed the two disappointed looking pre-teens "Jim you first, Tim after lunch." That said she turned and strutted out of the living room, followed by an excited looking Jim.

She paused halfway up the stairs, straightening a family portrait allowing Jim's had to brush against her ass as he passed her. That done she turned and hurried up the stairs in Jim's wake, reaching the landing to her room seconds later where a hopeful looking boy was waiting. Leaning across him, her breasts rubbing enticingly against his back and neck, she unlocked her door and pushed swinging it open for them.

The boy excitedly stepped into the room and turned to find his mother right behind him, easing the door closed behind her.

Silently she turned and extended a finger, stroking his jaw with a perfectly manicured nail, her gaze promising pleasure beyond belief. Leaning down she captured his lips in a lovers kiss, holding it for a second then breaking it she grinned running her finger down his chest "Welcome to paradise Jim,"

The boy in response placed his hands on her hips and she instinctively leaned forward to share another passionate kiss with her son.

* * *

_Candles flickered in rice paper lanterns as an old man crouched before a low table, looking up at the young warrior before him. "There were promises..." the old man whispered in a weak voice his tools being placed on the table shakily "A princess..." _

_"What are you talking about?" The warrior muttered squatting down "What princess and what promises?" _

_"I made the Akuma Kanmon," the man whispered softly "a puzzle box, like the ones found in Chania." _

_"The Akuma Kanmon?" The warrior murmured blinking "What kind of puzzle box is it?" _

_"A horrible kind," the old man wheezed "It would be your downfall, save I cheated the demons. Our blood, my skill, your power." the old man looked up, eyes distant "My son, destroy it, your protected even if they make another. Destroy the box..."_

"Gah!" Ron shouted, scrambling free of the blankets as he sat up, gasping for air and staring around the darkened room in distress. His mind was lost in a ride of pure fear and understanding, feeling older than he had any right to. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, threatening to drive him deaf with the noise. Shaking hands eased him back down onto his back, pulling the blankets back into position.

Staring up at the blank ceiling he tried to grasp his thoughts but they were as slippery as water and reluctantly he allowed himself to drift back toward sleep. Eyes drooping he rolled over on his side, clutching at the pillow he was using whispering words that he didn't know "Akuma Kanmon,"

Drifting off once more this time into a more restful sleep, he smiled slightly.

* * *

"So, he just spent the entire night holding you?" Monique asked, smiling a little glancing at her friend who nodded looking at the ground. "Hey, what's the matter?" 

"I just..." Kim stopped, shaking her head "Things are complicated...or they seem like it now." she snorted, crossing her arms "When I'm at moms, I don't seem to have a care in the world. But out here, I-the world isn't all that great."

"That's normal," Monique reassured her friend "Trust me, it'll pass eventually."

"But-" Kim stopped "Things don't seem right...not natural." she shook her head glancing at her friend "The only thing that seems like its suppose to is Ron, but I'm-"

"Afraid he's just like your dad," Monique finished for her friend "Don't do that Kim. Don't think it. Ron is not your dad, he won't do that to anybody."

"But-"

"No." Monique said firmly "Trust me Kim, I felt the same way with my boyfriend and it ruined our relationship." Shaking her head she smiled softly "You and Ron have a relationship even if you two won't admit it. He's the most loyal 'Just best-friend' I've ever met."

"The densest too," Kim quipped softly eyes focused on the sidewalk "But he is loyal...but so was my dad. Mon, my mom and dad were so in love...how could that just die?"

"Love doesn't just die Kim," Monique answered frowning slightly, which didn't suit her "I think its gradual, dying a little bit as time goes on. At least, for some people it does. For some people love never dies, it just gets stronger."

Snorting in obvious disgust Kim stopped, raising her voice in frustration "I hate this! I don't even know why I'm so freakin worried about Ron! My mom needs me, I don't have time to waste flirting and worrying."

"Oh," Monique said turning to stare at her friend "Well, if you don't have the time for him I could always take him off your hands." The girl smirked as Kim's face darkened in anger "Kim, its not a waste to be flirting with Ron. He's a great guy, you need him and he's not your dad. Your mom sounds like she's handling it fine, and even if she's not you can't do anything other than remind her you're there."

"Mon, I don't-"

"Watch it Kim, you keep going around in circles. Keep that up and you'll go insane." Sighing she lowered her voice "Don't worry so much, the Ron thing will work out. You two are an unofficial couple, he's been loyal forever that won't change. Your mom knows she can rely on you if she needs to."

"Then what am I suppose to do!" Kim nearly shouted, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Monique in response wrapped her arms around her friend for comfort.

"Take things one at a time and remember your life is yours and not your parents."

"I-I can't do this-"

"You can and you will." Monique responded forcefully, squeezing her friend in the hug "You're Kim Possible, hero. You can do anything. Now come on, we gotta get that dress for your dinner tonight." Nodding, Kim pulled out of the hung, wiped at her eyes with the palms of her hands not saying anything as she fell into step beside her friend.

"I think I need to change my name," Kim whispered finally "Take my moms maiden name."

"Why?"

"Why should I keep that-my dad's last name?"

"Because," Monique retorted smiling "Kim Mcretty doesn't just have the same ring to it. Not that Kim Stoppable is much better...but I don't think I'll be able to stop you from taking that name."

"What!" Kim said incredulously, looking at her friend who nudged her in the side.

"You and Ron are practically married," Monique laughed "Though I think I like Monique Stoppable better. Has more of a-"

"Nunnery sound." Kim retorted darkly "Monique Stoppable, heh, that's probably one of the stupidest sounding names I have ever heard."

"Maybe," Monique said slowly, leaning over to kiss Kim's cheek playfully "Could just be jealousy though, I'd put money on jealousy."

"Ugh!" Kim retorted in sickened frustration crossing her arms "I should have never kissed him at that dance."

Putting her arm around Kim's shoulders, Monique laughed "True, if you had kissed him after the dance you'd probably be six months pregnant by now."

Kim sputtered for a moment, much to the amusement of Monique. Getting over her shock and surprise she glared at her friend balefully, then sighed lowering her gaze tot he sidewalk "What's this dinner going to be like?"

"Oh," Monique muttered lowering her gaze as well "Mine was a 'I'm sorry honey, please don't blame me' affair, yours is probably gonna be the same thing." Her voice took on a forced cheeriness a second later "But hey, at least your getting lots of really nice presents from him."

Kim closed her eyes "I'd rather have them still married."

"I know Kim," Monique whispered in understanding before letting out her a "I know."

* * *

Mrs. Possible sat up slowly, her bare form hidden beneath the sheet on her bed. Smiling dreamily she looked over at her sleeping son, studying the small bite marks she'd left in their love making. He looked so much like his father right now, so very much like James. Reaching out she brushed his cheek and sighed softly allowing the sheet to fall away from her, lifting her gaze she stared around the room at the angelic beings that were hovering in each of the corners. 

"Thank you," she whispered and one of them responded in a gentle voice.

"Pleasure has been given, that is what we are called for."

Nodding Mrs. Possible reached over picking up a strange looking device, black and gold distorted into the shape of the north star. Looking up she grinned "A deals a deal...now I give you pleasure."

"Yes," the female angel whispered, moving toward her the white gown she was wearing falling to the way side to reveal her perfect breasts and hips "Now you give us pleasure..."

Mrs. Possible nodded setting the box to the side and stood, embracing the female angel. Lips pressing against each other, hands roaming with neither seeming to notice the other three male angels closing in on them. It was an erotic world for the red headed matriarch. A pleasurable warmth traveling through her body from their touch and their kisses and the over all pleasure. She prayed that the box would never close, knowing that it would and that she would have to suffer the pain for a day before she was allowed to reopen it.

A soft moan escaped her as one of the angels nibbled her shoulder and slid into her. Her mind was lost in the euphoria of pleasure, allowing her body to bend and shape to her angelic lovers ministrations not caring what they did with her. Only that she could keep giving and receiving pleasure. Grinding into the angel inside her she groaned a little more, feeling the delicate hands of the female angel turning her head.

Opening her eyes she found herself staring at Kim's face, the delicate features of her daughters face called out for love. Reaching out with a gentle touch she drew her daughter in, pressing her lips against hers moaning as Kim's tongue invaded her mouth. Kim's hands worked magic with her body while the male angels tasted and used her at the same time. Breaking the kiss she stared into the ghostly features of her daughters face she smiled almost at the peak of pleasure.

Then suddenly the angels disappeared with a flash of white light and she collapsed to her knees, hands on the ground in front of her. Disbelief was etched on her features, it wasn't fair. She had been so close, so unbelievably close to that ultimate feeling of pleasure. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she sat there defeated and denied. Every horrible, miserable feeling flooding through her, they seemed to grow worse each time this happened.

Stumbling to her feet and sobbing she retrieved the now closed box and hid it away in her dresser drawer. Turning a blind eye to her sleeping son she stumbled out of the room uncaring if she was naked, weaving unsteadily down the hallway toward the stairs leading to her daughters room. She remembered Ron was there, and he was more desirable than ever and he would be bigger than either of her sons.

She had to regain some small fraction of the pleasure she had been denied and he was her chance. Stumbling up the stairs she paused in the doorway staring at the sleeping boy in the bed, remembering that no matter how much she wanted him, Kim wanted him more. Could she do it? Could she sleep with Ron and force her daughter to feel the same pain she felt? Because Ron would tell, there's no way he would sleep through it and he would feel horrible.

Could she go through with this, no, her daughter deserved this happiness. Kim would have Ron unspoiled, he was off limits. Stumbling back down the stairs she found herself facing a startled looking Tim.

"Mom?"

"Come to Mommy," she panted, holding her arms out to Tim. Willingly the boy moved into the embrace that carried them both to the ground.

* * *

James Possible looked up from his dinner, studying his daughter quietly. She looked very nice, angelic really, but that was belied byt the frown that marred her features. Earlier when he'd picked her up at the house she'd been laughing and joking and generally happy, but now she seemed closer to depression that anything. It was hard to reconcile the two different views of Kim he'd seen tonight "Kimmie Cub, you look nice." 

"You already said that," Kim responded distantly and then looked up her fork falling to the plate "Why? Why did you do it dad..."

James paused, his thousands of reasons fleeing from his mind like he was attempting to catch wind with a butterfly net. What could he tell his daughter? That her mother was distant now, that she was more demanding and less interested in physical affection? That she was obsessed with a puzzle box and had lost her job because of it? That he feared she was sleeping with her own sons? That he had to quit his job and go to Upperton because she'd been sleeping with his colleagues for the last four months? That she had physically attacked him when he had tried to take the box away from her, leaving him with fifteen stitches on his arm?

Kim continued to stare at him hard, expectant and he sighed setting his fork down "Kimmie Cub," he paused rolling around how to say this without hurting her "Cathy's been different. Intellectually and emotionally distant, she's not the same person you knew or that I married."

"That's no excuse!" Kim exclaimed heatedly, her hands slamming onto the table top face contorted in anger "People change dad! So what if she's not the same as when you married her, she loved you! You didn't have to cheat on her because of how she changed. You could have changed to be with her!"

"Kim, it's not that simple..." James said cautiously only to be shouted down by Kim yet again who was no on her feet and shouting at him.

"Don't try to blame mom for the fact that you cheated on her and don't try to confuse the facts!" breathing heavily she leaned forward "It was your choice! Your the one that decided too...decided too...Its not mom's fault you..." She broke down into sobs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

James opened his mouth to say something when Kim stumbled sideways, then pushing her way through the crowd rushed out of the restaurant. Sighing the man hung his head for a moment before retrieving the bill as he stood up, he had tried to keep things simple for her. She idolized her mother and he didn't want to ruin Kim's hero, that was why he hadn't challenged anything Cathy had accused him of.

Sighing he paid for the meal and then pocketing his change walked out onto the sidewalk, looking around. He didn't think she could get very far in the state she was in right now. He was right, there she was leaning against the façade of a building crying. Slowly he walked over, nervous that he might set her off again. Touching her shoulder he spoke in a soft voice "Kimmie cub," Kim in response moved forward into his embrace and he held her close, swaying her slightly his voice even softer "Come on, I'll take you back to your mom's..."

* * *

Ron snorted in his sleep, waking up slowly to realize that he could hear shouting. Groaning he sat up, looking around the now dark room disorientated. He quickly shrugged that off and stood, moving toward the square of light in the floor. Now the voices were clearer, and louder. 

"It's your fault! If you hadn't-"

"Don't you dare try to blame me James! I'm not the one that screwed-"

Suddenly both were drowned out by a new set of voices "Yea _dad_! Your the one that-" Ron without realizing it was slowly descending the stairs as James shouted once more

"You two-"

Ron's feet touched the hallway seconds before a new voice, shrill and loud silenced all of them "Shut up! All of you shut up!" Ron held his breath waiting, wondering what was going on. The new voice continued hiccupping and trembling "We-we're a family...we shouldn't be shouting and yelling and blaming...a-and..." her voice faltered and Ron tensed.

Seconds later he heard feet pounding on the stairs and found himself staring at a tearful Kim. Sobbing she ran toward him and pushing past him climbed the stairs to her room. Ron watched her and then turned to the stairs to the first floor, frowning. Reaching his decision he climbed the stairs back to Kim's room, shutting the door behind him with a slam.

Kim however didn't notice from her spot on the bed where she had flung herself. Curled up on her side her entire body shook from her sobs and she clutched fanatically at the covers near her head. Ron stood there uncertain for a moment, then from instincts of being her best-friend for years, he quietly laid down behind her on the bed, rubbing her shoulder softly.

His voice almost cracked as he began to whisper words of comfort, thankfully it wasn't long until she stopped crying and loosened her grasp on the bed sheet. "R-Ro-" she finally choked out, sounding pathetic and hurt.

"Ssh, everything's ok now KP," Ron responded, moving in tighter against her back. His hand slid down to her hip and then around to the front holding her in place against him "I'm here..." she made an indistinct noise, not moving and Ron sighed not letting her go "Get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

Kim nodded, a slight hitch in her voice "Do-don't let go..."

"I won't, I promise."

* * *

AN:  
Yea, yea...I'm twisted, surprise...but this is Hellraiser, its required that you be twisted to write it. 


	3. Chapter 3

_We know that the Devil doesn't exist. Unfortunately, somebody forgot to tell him.  
_:  
:  
:  
**Kim Possible:  
**_**-HellRaiser-  
**_Chapter Three  
By Geor-sama  
:  
:  
:

Ron woke up slowly, his mind sluggishly working through the haze of sleep. Opening his eyes wider he stared around at the rosy tinted room, aware that he was clutching something tightly to him. Something that was breathing, female and very much clinging to him as well. "Kim," he whispered softly before looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms, her head resting on his upper chest. He considered how peaceful she seemed right then compared to last night and frowned, squeezing her gently which earned him a groan.

Smiling despite his earlier memories he stroked her shoulder through the shirt, then reluctantly he shifted his body allowing her to slid off of him and onto the bed completely. He paused for a moment as Kim stirred in her sleep, actually seeming to growl in disapproval. Once he was sure she was still asleep he stroked her cheek before gently kissing it, smiling as Kim made a soft purring like noise which accompanied her whispering of his name. Tucking her in, he slipped out of the bed stretching.

"I gotta change," Ron muttered to himself, fingering his slightly stale shirt and pants. He'd been wearing the same thing, his sleeping clothes, for nearly a whole day. He started for the door then paused, unable to remember were exactly he'd left his bag. Frowning he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to jog his memory, but it only served to make his eyes water. Sighing he gave up on changing and opened the door descending into the rest of the house, the vague idea of fixing Kim breakfast his only guide.

Making as little noise as possible Ron slipped into the kitchen and began to do just that. Humming to himself he stirred the eggs and milk, lulled by the soft sizzling sound of margarine melting on the frying pan. Setting the mixing bowl down he wiped his hands before retrieving the slices of bread. Losing himself in his art, he let all of his concerns fall away reveling in his ability to create something that would ultimately say more to Kim than he ever could with words.

"I think I'm actually jealous of Kimmie," Mrs. Possible said from the doorway, causing Ron to jump slightly. The elder red head, who was dressed in a navy blue shirt and a tight black skirt, smiled at him "What exactly are you fixing her?"

Blushing slightly Ron returned to his work muttering his answer "Apple French Toast,"

"I thought so," Mrs. Possible said as she crossed the kitchen to the coffee maker "I suppose you heard the shouting last night."

"Yea," Ron answered slowly, slicing the apple "I...Maybe Kim shouldn't be staying here..."

"She belongs with her family Ron," Mrs. Possible said walking over to stand next to him "I think things are real for her now...the argument last night had to have gotten home that me and her father aren't getting back together." At his continued silence she reached out and stopped his hand in mid-slice "She needed that argument last night, she needed to hear what was said."

"I think you needed it more than her," Ron muttered pulling his hand away, gathering up the apple slices as he turned to continue preparing breakfast. He couldn't believe that she was trying to justify what had happened last night, Kim hadn't needed to hear or see that. He wasn't entirely sure what it had been over but he severely doubted that it made the fact that her parents weren't getting back together any more real to her.

"Don't forget the flower Ron," Mrs. Possible said softly, setting the bloom of a sundrop flower on the tray he had nearby "When serving a girl breakfast in bed you have to include a flower."

"Thanks," Ron muttered before glancing at her curiously "Why are you all dressed up anyway?"

"I have-don't tell Kimmie, I don't think she could accept this, but I have a breakfast date." Ron nearly dropped his spatula looking over at her incredulously, not because it was impossible for her to get a date, but because of how soon it was. It was just too weird, he opened and closed his mouth as he tried to form a question but Mrs. Possible continued nervously "He's a really nice guy Ron, you actually know him. Remember Professor Ramesh?"

"Whoa, wait...Ramesh? Short, bald, fat!" Ron blurted staring at her with wide eyes, then shaking his head turned back to the breakfast he was preparing, sliding the first few slices of bread off of the frying pan and onto the plate. He couldn't believe it, Mrs. Possible was dating the same guy that Kim had once confided had tried to hit on her at her eighteenth birthday party.

Mrs. Possible seemed to take his silence for an odd understanding, because she leaned in to kiss his cheek before slipping out of the kitchen. Alone Ron couldn't help but pinch the back of his hand, swearing that he would never tell Kim. He was however now completely convinced that something was definitely wrong with Mrs. Possible, it had to be drugs of some type. She was a doctor, it wouldn't be hard for her to get legal drugs to alter her mood.

Sighing he added the last of the slices of French toast to the plate, along with the syrup, and then picking up the tray, promised himself to clean up the kitchen later. Mulling over everything he climbed the stairs up to the second floor where he had to balance the tray precariously as two twins darted past him without so much as a hello. Annoyed he continued on his way, climbing up into the room only to freeze.

Like a deer caught in headlights of an onrushing car, he stood there staring back at a darkly glaring Kim. Smiling nervously he climbed the rest of the way into the bedroom revealing the tray as he tried to calm her down "I made you some breakfast..." Seeing the anger dissipate he walked over and sat on the side of the bed, putting the tray in her lap "Sorry,"

"S'ok Ron," Kim whispered as he picked the yellow bloom up and put it in her hair just above the ear. Smiling shyly she looked at the tray before groaning in mock disappointment "This is going to go straight to my ass..."

"Trust me, your ass has never looked better." Ron responded lightly, then glancing at her aware of how close they were stood and walked over her computer chair not saying another word. He listened as Kim picked up her utensils and start in on her breakfast silently. He shouldn't have said that, he knew he shouldn't have but he had and now there was no way of taking it back.

"I was thinking that we should go to the park today." Kim said after a moment, prompting the blond to turn and look at her curiously. Smiling she speared some of the bread with her fork "We could have a picnic...get to spend some time together. We haven't gotten to just hang for a while...plus, it'll let you see my ass in something other than blue spandex."

Ron couldn't help but nod in shocked agreement, watching as she returned to her breakfast. Rubbing the back of his neck he sat down in her computer chair, shaking his head as he grinned. Maybe Mrs. Possible had been right, maybe Kim had needed that fight to happen. She was certainly not acting like he thought she would be, she seemed herself, but part of him couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was only acting.

* * *

The restaurant was an upscale quiet place, with discreet music playing in the background. It catered to well-dressed clientele, couples occupying their private worlds in the booths, while a few solitary drinkers at the bar killing time. It was by and far to early for people to really be found inside, mostly those with odd hours or enough money to miss a few hours of work. 

Cathy Possible stared at the man across from her. They were most definitely an odd couple; she was tall and attractive, with short red hair and crystal blue eyes. She exuded a certain kind of subdued sexuality, useful for women reaching the Autumn of their lives. He however was short and fat, with a large nose and barely three hairs on his balding head. By all logical viewpoints he should have not been there, yet they were and they were each looking intently at each other.

Ramesh stared at her like a love-sick puppy, as if he couldn't believe his unearthly luck to be here with her. Cathy was smiling encouragingly, her eyes speaking volumes of what she wanted and desired. Setting her wine down she shifted closer to him, reaching out to touch his hand gently "I'm so happy you asked me out,"

Ramesh's eyes lit up in pleasure and he moved closer to her "I'm just happy your agreed."

"Oh, I'd agree to anything you want," the former Mrs. Possible whispered suggestively "Breakfast was wonderful."

"Only because you were here," he offered happily and she smiled a little more

"Oh you are a charmer," Cathy offered "if I'm not careful you might charm me into something...naughty."

"No, no...besides where would we even try that? Your house has kids and mine has a wife." Ramesh answered softly, his face falling as the red head removed her hand from his, then perked up as it dropped to his lap.

"I let my sons go to their friends, they'll be gone for most of the day. And Kimmie is out with Ron, my house is empty lover..." her voice dropped an octave as she gave his crotch a squeeze "Come on, I'm yours for the taking. Be brave, I won't say no to anything-"

"I-"

"Not even if you make me wear my wedding dress," she suggested seductively leaning in so that her mouth was next to his ear "Or Kim's old cheerleading out fit. I could squeeze into that...I know you wanted to fuck her when she was growing up. I would have let you, I would have helped...and if you want you can fuck me and pretend its her."

Ramesh gulped, sweat beading on his forehead as he glanced at her slowly, surprised "I never, that is to say, she's very lovely but...I never wanted to do that with her."

"Mhmmm," Cathy said, squeezing his crotch once more "She would have been easy you know. If you had just asked me to help, she was always an obedient child...and I'm just as obedient.

"This is," he paused looking at her hopefully "You're not just pulling my leg are you?"

"Lover, you take me back to my house...I'll fuck your brains out on her bed if you want."

"This is unbelievable!" He said in disbelief and the red head kissed his cheek sitting back, her hand leaving his crotch to move back to the wine glass.

"Is it?" she asked sweetly, glancing at him "Any position. Anywhere in the house. No taboo's...I've always wanted you and if I have to pretend to be my daughter to get you to fuck me then I will. So, what do you want to do?"

Ramesh shifted in his seat, gulping down his drink looking uncertain. He studied his beefy hands for a moment then looked over at her, giving her a nervous smile which she returned. Taking a breath he let out slowly as he answered her "Cathy...I dreamed of this for a long time...I'm not about to pass this chance up. Kim was a fantasy, your a goddess that I've wanted since I first met you. You don't have to pretend to be anybody for me."

Smiling she stood slowly and then offered her hand to help him up, then slipping an arm around his neck planted a passionate kiss on him. Breaking it slowly she stared into his dreamy and shocked face, smiling softly as she spoke "I should have married you instead of James..."

* * *

"The garden's overgrown," the blond male dressed in a white shirt with green sleeves muttered to his companion; a red headed lithe young woman who remained silent. He glanced at her and then back at the peeling yellow paint on the house "I had told my uncle to sell the place but he thought I might want it someday. Someplace to settle down with a family." 

"Ron," Kim trailed off then glanced at him, a hand reaching up to touch his shoulder "Are you sure you its ok if we go inside?"

He smiled weakly not looking away from the house "Of course KP, a house is for family after all."

"True. So am I the sister or the cousin?" Kim quipped in a light voice.

He glanced at her and grinned in earnest "Lets just say we wouldn't have to worry about getting arrested for incest." He paused looking nervous as he added quickly "That is...uh...if anything...not that..." shutting up he turned and started up the walkway, Kim hot on his heels. He paused at the door and ran his fingers over the dulled bronze doorknob, remaining motionless for a moment before producing a key and sliding it home.

He twisted, then frowned when the lock refused to click. "Errr..." he glanced at Kim then up at the darkening sky "I know this is the key."

"Maybe your uncle changed the locks?" Kim suggested helpfully before looking up at the sky as well "I hope not, otherwise were going to get really wet soon."

Ron frowned and made the key turn and thrust his shoulder into the door, forcing it to swing open with a creak allowing a musky smell to wash over them. "Ah! Success," he muttered ushering Kim inside as the dark clouds over head finally burst, splattering the world with their tears.

Kim gazed at the insides of the dark house, enjoying the dryness before she noticed the slightly far away look Ron had. "Hey, Ron...Earth to Ron..."

He glanced at her, blinking "Hmm, oh sorry Kp. Just remembering how things..." he shook his head "Head onto the living room, the power should still be on...I think Uncle Jerry has been paying the electric bill." Seeing her glance at him he smiled "A tax deduction I think..."

"Riiiight" Kim responded smiling back "So you going to share why you were so willing to come back here? I mean we coulda made it back to my house just as quickly."

"True," Ron admitted glancing up the stairs "But I wanted to grab some spare clothes. I've been wearing the same clothes since we went off to join Global Justice."

"Ron, since when do you care about your clothes? You're Mister If-its-comfortable-why-wear-something-else."

Ron turned, noting the concern and he smiled touching he shoulder lightly "Hey, I left some comfortable clothes here. Besides, you gotta be sick of seeing me always wearing this shirt or my hockey jersey..." smiling wider he seemed like the old Ron "Besides! They'll be great for off duty..."

"Why? All you do is hold yourself up in your room and sleep." Kim quipped and yelped as Ron pinched her arm.

"Not all of us can go for days on end without sleep Kim," Kim stuck her tongue out at this and strode off, heading for the living room hips swaying. Shaking his head he looked away and started up the stairs hand trailing along the railing as he went, disturbing the layer of dust.

He reached the landing and stopped, listening the soft noise that Kim made as she moved into the living room, then turned heading for his parents old room. The door opened easily and he glanced around, seeing the layer of dust that covered the floor, his mind supplying the locations of where the dresser and bed used to be. Frowning slightly he backed out of the room closing the door behind him, heading for his room.

It was just how he remembered it, disorganized but not insanely. It was, as he referred to it, 'comfortably lived in' and he smiled at the fond memories contained within. Silently he stepped inside, picking his way across the floor studying the various items. Sighing he moved onto his closet and opened it, shifting through the various clothes he had left behind. During the last six months he had only needed two shirts and a pair of cargo pants since Global Justice had provided him everything he needed.

But like he had told Kim, he need clothes for when he was off duty. It was also his excuse to go visit his home, to see if the memories would be back. He paused, coming to the suit his mom had insisted he wear under his graduation gown. He smiled sardonically and then continued with his search for clothes, surprised at just how many pairs of brown cargo pants he owned.

It wasn't long until he had a small pile of clothes, several cargo pants and a few shirts he had been fond of in school. Over head thunder boomed followed by an increase in rain, which startled Ron but then he shrugged it off and picked up the garbage bag that had been tossed across his floor. His uncle had obviously meant to clean out his room but had never gotten around to it, which was fine with Ron.

Quietly shoved the clothes into the bag and then paused, hearing the distant sound of the old family radio crackling to life. "The Devil is watching you. That's the message I came here tonight to bring you. The Devil is watching you and he sees the corruption in your hearts. He hears you! He sees you! Every night, every day-" Ron tuned out the voice, not very interested in listening to some radio preacher.

Turning to leave the room, he spotted his desk still strewn with papers and two dust covered items he had received for graduation. Setting the garbage bag full of clothes down he strode over and picked them up, fingering them lightly. His father had been so proud to give them to him, they were the only things his family had kept through the years. His great grandfather had had the worn looking Torah since before the Nazi's had started their death camps and some how, miraculously, it had survived through the entire ordeal with is grandfather. The skull cap was the first one that his grandfather had worn upon being freed.

He turned the holy book over in his hand, his thumb running along its spine then he turned thoughtfully opening the garbage bag and placing them on top of the clothes. His faith might have been ruined but he couldn't turn his back on three generations of Stoppables, if not more. That done he tied the bag with a simple knot and carried it down the stairs, laughing at Kim's inventive curses.

She was still struggling with the radio and the still talking preacher when he rounded the corner. Obviously she now realized why they never used it, you couldn't change the channel on the blasted thing. Setting his bag down he watched as Kim banged on the side of the radio causing the preachers voice to grow in strength "The Devil knows your soul!"

"No he doesn't," Kim muttered hauling back to give the radio, an old fashioned type that looked more like a chest, a very solid and hard hit. Ron quickly crossed the distance and caught her hand, laughing even more.

"Easy KP, just pull the plug." Kim glanced up at him darkly then nodding stood and spent several minutes trailing the black cord before finding the wall socket. The radio continued for a second and then fell silent as thunder boomed over head and lightening flashed in the distance.

The red head looked at him, smiling then strode to the couch plopping down heavily "So what do we do now? We can't go back to the park cause we'll get drenched, I don't want to go home..."

Ron joined her and shrugged, leaning his head back "Iunno," he was immediately rewarded for his helpful suggestion by a throw pillow slapping him in the face. Blinking in surprise he looked over at Kim who was obviously waiting for his next response. Instead he lunged across the small couch and started tickling her mercilessly.

Laughing Kim struggled, hitting him several more times with the pillow before finally he rolled off of her and landed heavily on the floor. No sooner had he found himself staring up at the ceiling than Kim was straddling him and beating him around the head with her throw pillow.

"Hey! No fair, illegal weapon!" Ron shouted as he tried to cover his head, laughing.

Kim continued for a moment then stopped breathing heavily from her exertion. Ron reacted catching her in surprise and suddenly she was on her back and he was towering over her, his legs between hers and he smiled tickling her. Squirming and laughing she tried to grab his hands and stop him "Ron-" she started laughing even more"-stop, please...can't breath!" she laughed even harder, tears dancing in the corners of her eyes from the force of her laughter.

Ron finally stopped and laughed as well, moving to collapse onto the floor next to her, their hips touching. Both slowly caught there breaths and Ron turned his head to stare at her intently "I think this is the first time you've actually laughed and it didn't sound forced since yesterday."

Kim wiped at her eyes, laying on her back, then turned her head to stare at him "I know, I think I needed it. Suddenly nothings as horrible as I thought, I mean...it hurts what happened with mom and dad, but its not so bad. I mean life goes on."

"Kim," Ron said, rolling over on his side head resting on his outstretched arms "Your mom and dad still love you..."

"I know," Kim said softly closing her eyes for a moment, only to open them suddenly aware that he had moved. Her breath caught when she found herself staring up into those warm 'Ron' brown eyes. Neither said a word, lost for the moment in staring at each other, as if seeking permission. Slowly Ron lifted his stubby fingers to stroke her cheek softly, then cupping her chin he lowered his mouth to capture hers in a kiss.

Kim was caught by surprise for a moment, then closing her eyes she lifted her own hand to tentatively hold the back of his head. The kiss deepened and the only noise was that of the rain splashing against the window, then finally Ron broke the embrace speaking softly "I-Kim..." Kim nodded slightly and allowed Ron to slip his arm around her waist and pull her into his chest. Snuggling against him, she buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes drifting off slowly along with him.

* * *

Tim Possible was sitting on his bed, crossed legged and watching his twin brother. The other Possible, Jim, was seated cross-legged on the floor his hands and eyes currently focused on the small, beautifully designed and intricately wrought puzzle box. It was partial completed, with a tune playing softly missing only a few various notes. 

"I almost have it," Jim said eagerly, glancing up at his twin.

"Excellent," Tim said, leaning forward excitedly on his bed "Pass it here." His twin tossed it through the space separating them, without a qualm and Tim immediately started to work once he had caught it.

This is what they had been doing ever since they had come home to find their mom and Ramesh occupied downstairs.

Trying to open the box.

Jim sat there quietly, watching his brother closely. It wasn't until he heard the muffled scream from the area near his bed that he looked away. He studied the bound and gagged pixie scout shoved into the gap between the nightstand and his bed, she was cute but had nothing on his mother or even that female angel. It had been a lark to grab her, they hadn't expected to have the chance to call the angels. "You think we should keep her?"

Tim grunted for a moment, glancing over at the girl then looked back at the box in his hands "Nah, we got that female angel to look forward to."

Jim nodded, grinning wickedly as he continued to study the girl "Think she could teach Cindy here how to-" but was cut off as his brother made an excited noise.

"I got it!" Tim exclaimed as another panel slide into place. The music box was now almost opened completely, only a single move stood between them and ultimate pleasure. The tune was playing almost fully now, soft and unassuming.

Jim's eyes sparkled as he held his hands out "We're almost there. I know it!" he enthused eagerly as his brother passed the device back to his twin, equally excited. Jim held it in his hand as if it was very delicate, examining it with unfettered amazement. This was what his mother had used to bring them such pleasure, this was what she had used to drive that jerk of a father out of the house. Such a tiny thing, it was hard to believe it had such great power.

"Come on!" Tim said loudly "I'm not going to waste my hard on."

"Screw you," Jim snapped glaring at his brother "You prefer sucking other guys anyway, so I don't see why your in such a hurry."

Tim grew scarlet, glaring at his twin who at the moment he suddenly loathed "You don't seem to complain!"

Jim rose, box held tightly in his hands "You beg me! That's the only reason I even let you!" That shouted he turned his furious attention back to the box, his fingers examining it, turning it this way and that. His fingers ran over the many panels of its intricate design, obviously seeking to find the last section they needed to complete the puzzle. "Maybe we should give it back to mom," he muttered, having no success after several minutes of searching.

"Your joking. She'd flay us alive if she found out we took her puzzle box." Tim cautioned eyeing the box hungrily.

"Maybe, but--" Jim paused as his eyes lit up in triumph. "Ah ha!" There was a soft click as the last part of the puzzle slid across and settled into place. The tune seemed to pick up, now a full melody, its completion heralding the activation of the box's final mechanism. Jim let it fall to the floor as the various panels and faces began to move of their own volition.

The lights in the room dimmed before dying completely plunging the room into pure darkness. Jim and Tim mastered their impulses to scream as a bell tolled seemingly both in the distance and close at hand. "Wha-" Jim said looking around in confusion, while the nicely painted walls creaked and groaned, like they were straining against an unknown force. An unearthly blue light slowly appeared, waving and dancing across the floor, ceiling and walls giving the room a feel of evil.

The bound girl screamed into her gag and wiggled furiously, while Tim and Jim darted their eyes everywhere, terror in every line of their faces. Then Jim, for some great unknown reason looked down at the floor where the puzzle box rested-the light was streaming out of one face as it continued to play its haunting melody. Before he could truly wrap his brilliant mind around this, he was forced to look up to see the door to his room open and his mother enter looking terrified.

Before anyone could utter a noise a light blossomed in the open doorway behind they're mother, it was so brilliant that all of them had to shield their eyes against it. A shadowed appeared, manlike in appearance, malevolent in feeling. He remained motionless for a moment then stepped forward so that this features were clearer to the gathered people. He was tall, dark and very imposing figure

As if heralding this person's arrival, the bell tolled once again.

"Finally," the figure intoned, the room seeming to groan at the sound of the masculine voice "After so many months of teasing. Delightful." The figure stepped the rest of the way into the room, causing the remaining shadows to slip away and reveal his face. It was bone white and hairless, covered by deep bloodless lines with inch-long pins driven into the intersections.

Cathy fearfully backpedaled, tripping and stumbling as she on instinct placed herself between her sons and the man. This however didn't dissuade the man who walked toward them, before looking around the room taking it in, utterly impassive and unimpressed. Then he settled his gaze upon the red headed woman who was shaking like a leaf.

"Cathy," greeted the man with a reserved, though polite nod "Tim and Jim," he said acknowledgement the twins, his black eyes glinting with a sinister humor "So good to see you clothed this time."

"W-who are you?" Jim stuttered followed by his brother Tim "How'd you get here?"

"The box," the man replied, motioning at the puzzle box still on the floor "You opened it. We came."

"We?" repeated Jim weakly.

The cold click of booted feet despite the fact the floors were carpeted drew the three terrified Possible's gaze toward the door. Emerging from the light, just as the man had done, were three figures each as terrifying as the one that came before them.

One was a large man, his face smooth and rounded with rolls of fat, eyes hidden behind large opaque black goggles. His skin was darker than his companions and gleamed with a sheen of sweat and despite his formidable size, he moved with inhuman grace and fluidity. Slightly behind the fat man was a terribly disfigured creature that could only just barely be identified as being human at one point. Its body and limbs were untouched, save for the odd hook driven into its flesh as part of its clothing. It's face was little more than a great, single mass of scar tissue that covered its eyes and nose completely. Its most horrifying feature however was its lipless mouth which allowed it to bare its teeth in an endless , chattering, grin.

The third new arrival had at one time been a woman, her face was almost untouched and could almost have been considered beautiful, where it not for the pale complexion and complete lack of hair. Her throat had been slit and the sides of the wound were pulled open and pinned in place to reveal the lack of a voice box. The three new arrivals moved automatically into positions behind the man, who continued to stare impassively at the frightened family members.

"Who are you! Why are you here!" Cathy asked horrified, blue eyes darting from one to another.

"We are connoisseurs of experience," answered Pinhead "We are here because you summoned us."

"I didn't-"

"Your desire was they're motivation ," the throatless woman said softly. The Chatterer twittered excitedly, apparently agreeing with its companions.

"M-my daughter will be home any minute. She's beaten freaks like you before..."

"She is not our concern," Pinhead responded unbothered by Mrs. Possible's threat

"A minute is all the time we need," the throat less woman commented once more.

"To take you back with us," elaborated the fat man.

Cathy Possible was suddenly struck by understanding. It was such a shock that she stumbled backwards, crashing past the twins and into their desk "You're the angels...from the box!"

"Of course we are," replied Pinhead blandly "Angels to some, demons to others." He made a small motion with one hand, signaling his companions. The three demons moved around their leader and approached the three present members of the Possible clan.

"But your angels!"

"Ah," Pinhead breathed "We are reflections of a shattered mirror." That said the demons shoved the Possible's out of the room. Pinhead studied the room then noticing the bound girl, and a frantically working pink mole rat, he smiled faintly before he turned toward the hallway and the front of the house as if sensing something.

His features seemed to flash with pleasure as the screams and pleading began, then moving toward the door "I have such delights to show you," he murmured softly lowering his gaze to where the box was now resting "Such pleasures."

* * *

AN:

Nothing much to say…you were fully warned in the first chapter


	4. Chapter 4

_Unbearable, isn't it? The suffering of strangers, the agony of friends. There is a secret song at the center of the world and its sound is like razors through flesh.  
_:  
:  
:  
**Kim Possible:  
_-HellRaiser-  
_**Chapter Four  
By Geor-sama:  
:  
:  
:  
:

The house was filled with flickering shadows from the strange and unearthly light that played across the floors, ceilings and walls. Where the source of light came from was hidden from view, though it did seem to pulse in time to an intricate and yet monotonous beat. This was the only sound to be heard through the entire house, which set the attractive African American girl on edge. Her hand shook as she quietly slipped the spare key Kim had given her into her pocket and began to move slowly through the first floor of the house.

Then much to her horror she heard shouts and screams. It seemed to last a life time, her frozen in place listening to the cacophony of naked terror and pain. Then silence fell once more, save for the soft notes of that music and the tolling of a bell. Panic and fear welled up inside Monique as she tried to find some place to hide, someplace to retreat.

Then suddenly everything was normal. The TV flickered back to life, the lights were the regular golden white and the central Heating and Air was humming merrily along. Frowning Monique looked around, unable to fully accept the sudden change that had just happened.

Her ears pricked at the sound of voices in the kitchen and turning in that direction she headed toward them, pausing as her eyes came to rest on a gold and black lacquered partial opened puzzle box. Curiosity getting the better of her she picked it up, toying with the panels for a moment before suddenly remembering what had just happened.

Setting the box down she turned and continued into the kitchen, its linoleum floors waxed and the air full of the twins chattering as they ate sandwiches with Mrs. Possible hard at work on something at the counter. From the way she was moving her arm she was slicing a particularly difficult piece of meat. It was so suburban, so normal...and yet it didn't seem right to Monique.

"Did you guys-" she began the stopped, realizing that they had ignored her. Frowning she crossed the kitchen and reached out to touch Mrs. Possible's shoulder "Hey why are you-" then she saw what was on the counter. Her eyes grew wide at the bloodied mess, gutted like a fish, that had once been a human child dressed in a Pixie Scout outfit. Struggling to keep her lunch down she turned her unbelieving eyes to Kim's mom who was splattered in blood and smiling sweetly at her.

Nausea swept over Monique, and the buzzing of flies came form nowhere while the stench clogged her nostrils. Retreating and retching she moved away from the blood splattered matriarch before collapsing to her hands and knees, her breakfast and lunch splattering the floor.

Still retching Monique fumbled as she twisted around and began to crawl out of the kitchen. Clothes stained with her previous meals she regained her feet and hesitated her world reeling. What was going on? This was insane, Impossible! No way could this be real, no way in hell! Stumbling forward she clutched the nearest item trying to regain some sense of normalcy after what she had just seen.

Still unsteady and queasy she looked around at the room, hesitating when she realized that it wasn't the dining room she had entered through earlier. She righted herself, looking around at a beautiful sitting room. The room was bathed in the warm light of a perfect summer's day and there was a birdsong more melodic and sweet than anything she'd ever heard.

The room's decor was made up of real wood furnishings and decorative porcelain ornaments. Set against the wall was a large wooden dresser on top of which were various photographs in old-fashioned brass frames. Despite her earlier horror, the moment was too pure, too perfect. It gave her pure pleasure to enjoy this room. Moving slowly she ran her hands gingerly over the furniture, assuring herself that it was all real.

Shifting her attention from the furniture she fixed her gaze on the photos on the dresser, tilting her head she moved toward them. She really should be fleeing from this room, but the horrible scene from the kitchen kept her in place. What if she left this mysterious room and found herself in the kitchen again? Pushing that aside she picked up one of the large framed photos, a soft gasp of happiness escaping her.

It was a ten year old family photograph made up of a tall handsome black man and his elegant and attractive wife and a young girl of nine. She remembered this moment in time, it was a family picnic which was one of the happiest moments of her life. She memorized her fathers features, remembering his voice and the way his hugs made her feel so brave and strong.

Blinking rapidly she cleared away the tears that had started to form, they were tears of happy memories...but they were also tinged with sadness remembering that it was only two years after this photo that her parents got divorced. Smiling despite herself she whispered what was on her mind "Daddy..."

Her skin prickles as if a cold chill had swept over her and she set the photo down slowly, turning to look at the room once more. Frowning she considered it, the summer light was what had finally caught her attention to just how odd this room was. Glancing around the room she noted the lack of windows, wondering how she could have missed that earlier. Then suddenly her breath caught in her throat, there was no door! Not even the one she had crawled through.

Suddenly the birdsong became discordant and odd, which set her on edge. What was going on? How could she had gotten so distracted from the kitchen to notice that she was trapped. whirling around she grabbed the photograph once more, staring at it intently. A gasp escaped her as she saw that it was now a wedding photo of her mom and her new husband.

Before she could fully contemplate that blood began to pour down across the picture pressing and smearing against the glass till all that was left was a framed photo of blood. Mouth gapping in an 'O' shape she watched as the blood began to ooze out of the frame and onto her fingers, ripping a cry of horror from her as she dropped the frame shattering the glass.

The blood continued unerringly, almost spreading across the floor like water. Her opened toed shoes now covered in blood Monique quickly retreated to the dresser backwards, ignoring the blood as is started to pour from the still in place photos and down the dresser. A wail of anguish escaping her she turned sweeping the pictures off of it and send then crashing to the ground.

The birdsong suddenly became that of a hideous, dissonant shrieking and Monique covered her ears, now covered in blood up to her knees. Pulling herself together she rushed toward a wall beginning to pound against it as hard as she could. To Monique's horror they are soft and pulpy, giving under her blows. Backpedaling in disgust she stared at the now bruised wall, watching as it swelled and turned a livid purple.

Screaming she spun in the pool of blood only to see that the entire room had given into decay. Then unexpectedly she flung herself against the wall which gave with a flesh like ripping noise, causing her to tumble out of the blood filled room and onto the hardwood floor of the now once more darkened Possible home. Breathing heavily and scrambling to her feet she tried flee from the building only to slam face first into a solid male figure.

Stumbling backwards until she collapsed, staring up horrified at the figure towering over her. He was dressed in black leather, with bone pale skin and inch long pins driven into his head in a grid like design. He stared down at her with pitiless black eyes, filled with promises of hells she couldn't even imagine.

"H-hail Mar-Mary ful-full of," Monique stammered as the man continued to stare at her. She knew what this meant, everything, she had stumbled into a house full of evil.

"Prayer won't save you," he intoned in a commanding voice. Then once silence had settled over them he reached down to offer his pale hand to her. Monique, compelled by some unseen force took his hand and was easily lifted to her feet. Trembling she stared up into his eyes as her bore his gaze into her "You will give him a gift."

"W-who?" Monique asked weakly, only to wince as the male squeezed her hand painfully.

"The one you lust after Monique...the one that you want. The one whose bloodline has stood in Hell's way before."

"I-I," Monique sobbed, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Hush child," he admonished gently "No tears please. There a waste of good suffering. "

"I-don't..." Monique protested terrified but he squeezed her hand painfully till she fell silent, which was followed by a loud scream in the living room behind him. Using her hand as a guide he moved her into position next to him so that she could see the form of Cathy Possible.

The elder red head was dressed in her wedding dress which was stained by splashes of a dark red that could only have been her blood. Her face and arms and legs and sides and back and scalp were pierced and pulled outward by countless hooks attached to countless chains, held taut by some unseen force.

"I will make you a deal Monique," the man whispered "Deliver the gift for me and I will let you keep your soul."

"I-you can't touch my soul...its…its given to..." Monique stammered not looking away from the gruesome sight "T-the lord is m-my..."

"This house is forsaken. Your soul is mine, now or later...its mine." Pinhead said overriding her prayer once more.

"No!" Monique responded resolutely, only to whimper in pain as the bones in her hands popped under the pressure he placed upon it.

"You will give him my gift."

"No," Monique sobbed and then screamed as her bones began to audibly snap "I-n-Aghh!" Monique screamed as her skin gave way allowing a bone to pierce the back of her hand, splattering blood as it did so "Y-Yes! I-I'll do it!" Sobbing she hung her head, defeated and crying as she collapsed to her knees when the man released her hand.

"Tell the hooks."

Monique, crying looked up at Mrs. Possible and the hooks "Yes. I'll do it..." that said she gave a small nod. No sooner had the words left her mouth than Mrs. Possible screamed, the chains on the hooks moving with a blinding speed ripping her apart among the horrible noises of her flesh, muscles and bones being ripped apart. Blood and bits of flesh scattered everywhere, including Monique.

That was when Monique felt something reach through her pain and her horror, it reached deep inside her and it touched something primal. With a wail of dark pleasure she flung herself face first to the ground and began to convulse from ultimate pleasure. It consumed her flesh, soul and mind, sending wave after unending wave through her ripping a blasphemous praise to God from her lips as the dark orgasm washed over her.

The pure pleasure became so intense that she could only stare mindlessly at the feet of her dark seducer. With ever synapse and nerve ending momentary overloaded from the pleasure of her orgasm she watched sightlessly as he set a small black and gold lacquered puzzle box near her. The piece which had been opened slid back into the closed position, taking with it the darkness and the pale man.

Some where in the distance a bell gave one final, echoing toll.

The instant the last echoes of the bell died away, the lights flickered to life and the TV blared on once more. Monique continued to lay on the floor, her brain and nerves beginning to function once more. Weakly she moved her arm, fumbling to close her fingers around the box. Smearing blood along it's surface Monique closed her eye and gave into the urge to sleep.

* * *

_"Ron..." a voice from some distant shore called, echoing forever in his dreams. Ron had no concept of time or life or death, only that he HAD to listen to this voice; the most beautiful and terrifying voice he had ever heard. If he didn't then something horrible would happen, something unholy and evil. He stirred slightly his sleep, straining to hear what else the voice would say, what else it had to tell him. _

_Then he saw them, in a room, hooded in a shifting light of white and blue. They were beautiful, his soul both stirred and trembled at the sight of them. They stood in a semi-circle around a bed whose covers were a dark red, where a woman of indescribable beauty lay with dark skin and almond shaped eyes. Distantly he heard a bell tolling and one of the creatures turned as if sensing his presence. _

_Ron trembled staring into the ghostly face, it was insubstantial and constantly shifting, but always it had the deepest and darkest of eyes. Slowly it started toward him, its body flowing and melting as it did, its bearing of great power._

_"W-who are you?" He heard himself stammer._

_At his words the creature stopped, its gaze boring straight into his. In the distance the bell began to toll even louder and a well of music echoed through the air. Slowly the creatures body of light changed, becoming that of a slender, pale skinned, bald man. His face covered with a grid work of bloodless lines and inch long pins driven into the intersections, yet its eyes remained black and without pity. _

_Calmly the creature lifted its palm, holding a small object that pulsed with a blue light "This is not for your eyes, but we do have such pleasures to show you." the mockery of a man intoned, his voice hallow and harsh "Soon." _

Ron woke up with a gasp, scrambling frantically at the carpet he was laying on. He twisted and turned, feeling hands on him, trying to hold him still.

"Ron!"

At the sound of his name he stopped, breathing heavily on his back as he stared up at the ceiling "Si geien oif unser trepl: hon ate soba, hon tsukihi are ippaiue; far unser ek is kumn."

"What?" Shaking his head, Ron twisted around the best he could. There was Kim, looking as if she had just wrestled Steel Toe, holding his arms in place on either side of his head. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath enjoying the cinnamon perfume she was wearing. "Ron, what did you just say? You were saying something in Japanese and I think, Yiddish?"

"I-" Ron paused opening his eyes to stare up at her concerned face "I don't know...I-I was having a nightmare..."

Kim smiled slightly, letting his hands go to touch her lip gingerly "Don't I know it. Christ I thought you had went berserk for a minute there, one minute I was sound asleep and the next you were thrashing around hitting everything." She paused checking her finger to make sure there was no blood then looked at him "You ok now?"

Nodding Ron closed his eyes, his skin clammy with the horrible wetness of drying sweat. After several moments he opened his eyes and stared up at Kim who had yet to vacate her spot from his stomach. Mind now caught up he titled his head back and looked out the living room window. "What time is it?"

"Night time," Kim retorted then checked her watch "Eight. We better get back to the house or the tweebs will never give us a moments peace." Ron laughed and Kim thumped his nose "Come on," that said she stood and taking a step reached down to help him up as well.

"So, for dinner..." Ron said slowly once he was upright and picking up his garbage bag. Turning he cautiously, unsure if the kiss had meant what he had thought, took her hand leading her toward the front door "You want to go out and eat or for me to fix us something?"

Kim was silent for a moment as she followed him out of the house, holding his hand happily. Taking a deep breath of the damp night air she glanced at him smiling "Going out sounds fun...if it's a date-date."

Smiling Ron squeezed her hand, slinging his bag over his shoulder "Whatever you want KP,"

* * *

"Mmm," the blonde murmured as she spooned against the salt and pepper haired man holding her beneath the sheet. Eyes closed she tensed before relaxing, so that she stretched without moving from the embrace. Smiling the man kissed the top of her head, pulling her against him even tighter. "Care to go over my 'proposal' again?" she whispered playfully and he chuckled. 

"Give me a few minutes Doctor Porter and I'll give you're 'proposal' an in-depth once over," closing his eyes he seemed to luxuriate in the sensations, before letting out a soft sigh when the phone began to ring "Damn,"

Vivian pressed against him, grabbing his hands "Don't answer baby, just let it ring..." moving up she planted kisses along his throat till she reached his lips. Once there they shared a very deep kiss. Breaking it she smiled like an temptress, a hand sliding down under the sheet earning her a yelp of surprise.

"Vivian, I can't just...what if-oh god," he moaned, eyes closing while her hand started to move beneath the sheet.

"I think they can manage without you James, I got a more important mission for this rocket." Laughing she started kissing back down his body, sliding slowly under the sheet as she went. James was torn between letting her have what she wanted and answering the phone. Her head disappeared beneath that sheet and he gasped again a little louder, she was doing things to him that Cathy had never even dreamed of attempting and put his one time with Bonnie to shame.

He arched his back slightly, letting out a short breath, then when she slithered back into position next to him, he slipped his arms around her. Snuggling against him she licked her lips, curling a chest hair around her finger "I guess you liked my oral presentation uh,"

Chuckling he kissed her forehead "You have me convinced."

"Of what?"

"Of any damn thing you want," he responded to her laughter. Unfortunately they were interrupted once more by the phone be. Frowning they looked at each other and then James rolled over onto his side and retrieved the phone from the nightstand, pouting she traced designs on his back until he sat up.

"My god, are you sure? God...how does it look Gordy?" James seemed to grow pale at what he was told, his voice dropping an octave "How about Kim, is she alright?" He nodded and pushed the sheet aside, cradling the phone to his ear using his shoulder while he grabbed his pants and pulled them on "Thank God for small miracles, I'll be there as soon as I can Gordy. Thanks for the heads up."

Vivian sat up as well, allowing the sheet to pool in her lap as she watched him frantically dress "What happened? What is it James?" Turning he began buttoning his brown shirt up.

His hands trembled and he had to stop, taking a breath as he answered her questions "It's Cathy and the twins, Vivian...there...the house is...they found Monique, a friend of Kim's, laying unconscious in the hallway of the house...she's covered in blood and they can't find a trace of Cathy or Jim and Tim."

"I'm sure they're ok, do they-" Vivian started only to stop as the man ran a hand through his hair shaking his head.

"Vivian, they," he paused taking a deep breath "they found a mutilated body on the kitchen counter and according to my friend Gordy it was pretty gruesome."

"Oh my-" Vivian gasped putting her hand to mouth.

"I don't, they found Cathy's fingerprints on the body..." he stopped, voice wavering "I should have never, I knew! I knew something was wrong with her!"

"James, you couldn't know," Vivian said softly moving to the edge of the bed staring up at him "I know you told me about...the other stuff she was doing, but you know her. She was your wife for twenty years, do you honestly thing she could have killed someone?"

James was silent for a moment then leaned against the wall near the door of the bedroom "I don't know, I wouldn't have believed it before now, but...she hasn't been acting normally for a long time." when Vivian nodded he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath "God, I thought everything was finally settling down."

"You better go," Vivian said staring at him closely "I love you,"

James remained motionless for a moment then opened his eyes to stare her, buttoning the last of his shirts buttons "Ditto honey," Sighing he strode across the room and picked up his wallet, talking to himself "Thank god Cathy never let me forbid Kimmie Cub from seeing Ron."

"Yea, I never liked her James but she was good mother. I'll give her that." Vivian said automatically, suddenly no longer interested in looking at him.

"Yea, she was..." he responded heavily then looked over at her "I think you'll be a better one though," returning her faint smile he added quietly "I'll call when I hear something,"

Vivian nodded "I'll be here with bells on, if your lucky." Leaning over he kissed her chastely on the cheek then turned rushing out of the bedroom. In the distance she heard the front door closing loudly and she laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "He still won't say it," she whispered before wiping a stray tear away from her cheek. Rolling over, she curled into a small ball, crying softly in her dark and lonely room.

* * *

Kim stared at the ground, her feet almost scuffing the sidewalk as she walked hand in hand with Ron. She wonder what she could call him, her boyfriend or her best-friend or just date? She was wondering about a lot of things, most of which were not about Ron, no mostly they were about her family. Her mother specifically and how guilty Kim felt now, did Kim have a right to be with Ron with her mother's life falling apart? 

Her mother had, for the last few days, been extremely happy. Not only that but she had been different, less stressed, less concerned. It wasn't just her teasing, Kim expected that since she was now an adult, it was how happy her mom was.

It didn't make sense, she had just had a twenty year marriage come to a crashing end after all. That should provoke depression not jokes and laughter. Had her mother been in that bad a marriage or was she just pretending to feel so happy?

Frowning she shook her head, deciding that her mother had to be on drugs. She couldn't pretend to be happy for so long nor could her marriage have been that bad. It had to be drugs, not an upper of course, that would just make her energetic.

Kim wasn't sure what kind of drug it could be, as far as her Global Justice training told her, there was no drug that would alter your mood AND leave you fully in control. Lifting her head she sighed softly Kim would have to talk to her mom, a real talk.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Ron squeezing her hand, and she glanced over at him smiling slightly. Whatever guilt she felt was overshadowed by how happy she was with him. They were finally getting together, after six months of denial.

She knew he sensed that she was only pretending to feel better, that she really wanted to crawl into a corner and cry eyes out for her mom, for her brothers, her father and herself. But he was letting her pretend, he understood how important it was too her to be tough.

He was, in his own silent way, telling her that he would be there for her when she wanted to talk. It was the moment that Kim understood that a recently buried fear reared its ugly head inside her, would he really be there for her?

Could she trust that he would be, could she depend on it? Her mother had depended on that with her father and now she was suffering and Kim struggled with the fear, forcing herself to face the possibility that she could depend on nothing.

Not God, not her parents, and not even Ron; Ron who had been there for her through everything; from her loosing her first tooth, to her first date-date with Josh, too Eric, and even through her parents arguments for joining for Global Justice. Yet despite that, despite how she felt she couldn't imagine waking up and not having him around.

Could she really depend on him in light of everything? She glanced at him, he was silent as if lost in his own thoughts but he was holding her hand tighter than he had ever held it. Could she depend on him, really honestly could she?

He had been with her through everything true, but he might leave someday, might decide that despite what he said six months ago when Eric had turned out to be a synthodrone he didn't want her. He might leave her. That was a very real, very horrible, possibility. Was that why for the last six months they had each been pretending that kiss hadn't happened? Kim knew now that subconsciously it had to have been the reason why she had been pretending, the unfounded fear that they would leave each other.

She could stop it all now, say that she liked him as a friend and that they shouldn't change a thing in case it would hurt their friendship. But then she thought back to her mother and father who had had twenty years of happiness, was it worth the risk to be with him.

Was it worth the friendship they had to admit that they were and always had been in love? Her heart said yes, that love was a gamble and that she had to take her, while her mind was telling her no, that it was to risky.

She glanced down at their hands, her fingers slowly starting to loosen there grip and then she frowned clutching it tightly enough to force it to turn white. She wouldn't chicken out over the possibility of pain, she had spent eighteen years wanting what her parents had.

If she would only have it for twenty years then she would have it, if it was only five minutes then she would have it for those five minutes. She would never let Ron go, never.

"Kim," Ron said dragging her to a stop while he turned to look at her "I can't feel my hand." Smiling apologetically she mumbled a sorry then loosened her hold slightly. She hadn't realized just how tightly she had been clutching his hand, but he didn't object and when she loosened her grip he lifted her hand kissing the knuckles.

Maturity definitely worked for him, she decide smiling a little more.

"So, can you take it when the tweebs start teasing us?" Ron asked, a faint smile hovering on his face.

"I'm not worried about them," Kim responded "I'm worried about my mom. The first time she finds us on the couch kissing we'll never hear the end of it." She laughed seeing him blush and she turned to continuing their trek home. Rounding the corner they both stopped short, staring at the end of the block where her house sat. It was currently being overran with neighbors and police, the flashing lights bathing the world.

Kim felt her breath catch in her throat, what had happened? Panic started to well up inside her and she started forward when Ron held her fast by the hand. She turned on him, ready to shout for him to let her go then she saw the look on his face.

He was just as scared as she was, but he was also not letting her go. Her urge to flee passed quickly, thankful that he had frozen like that. If she had just went barreling in there she'd have caused more problems than she would have solved, she had to think, to remember that she was Global Justice.

When he recognized the look in her eyes he seemed to come back to himself, face going serious and she drew confidence from that "Ok Ron, we do this by the numbers, for now." When he nodded she grew even more serious "Agent Stoppable, check with any E.M.T's present and report back to me. I'll talk with the Local D.I.C until Global Justice can send another team, I'll find out about the rest of my-the victims."

Ron gave her a brief nod, then unexpectedly leaned in giving her a kiss on the corner of her mouth "Check Agent Possible," Then letting her hand go reluctantly started off beside her, garbage bag still in check and hand fishing in his pocket for is ID.

Kim for her part, now that she was once more back to herself, found her ID easily and flashed it to the first officer they ran into. He in turn, almost in awe, let them under the tape and then lead them past the other officers.

All those amateur missions, all her training, gave her the ability to do this. It was the blond beside her that let her keep from falling apart from know that her family had been hurt. She was Kim Possible and she could do anything.

Absently she was aware of Ron peeling off, moving toward the ambulance. She reached the lead detective a minute or so later stopping to flash her Id at the startled man who obviously recognized her.

"Special agent Kim Possible," she announced in a crisp and professional voice "from Global Justice. what's the sitch?"


	5. Chapter 5

_There's something out there. Something that's evil.  
_**Kim Possible  
****-HellRaiser-  
**Chapter Five  
By Georsama

_

* * *

The world was white. Not just white, as in bleach or snow, but as the complete and utter abcense of color. There also was no noise, not as in silence, but as in sound didn't exist in any form. It was also quite empty, not as if the world lacked an object, but as in nothing had ever or will ever exist. It was an absolute begining, clean and fresh. Then the darkness began to creep in, forming rather odd though interpetable images. Mostly these images were sexual, but a sexualness that no normal person could ever concieve of as pleasure. _

_The torturing of young mothers still with child, the rending of children limb from limb, the use of animals. Blood and flesh consumed with relish, the cornocpia of screams a nector of pleasure, and the pleas for mercy like an orgasm. The darkness flooded the world, bringing with it the sound of limitless torture. It seemed as if, for one brief moment in time, the world was a window into the levels of Hell itself. _

_Then over the screams and pleas, over the ripping of flesh, a cold distant voice began to speak "Isn't it wonderful? The secret song of the universe, the pleasure it brings you..." Slowly the darkness parted to allow a bone white head to swim into view, its face divided into squares by lines and pins. The eyes were darker than even the darkness "You are Levithan's Monique, you belong to us...you are ours...give him our gift."_

_"I-I" _

_The face suddenly twisted in a horrific rage as it shouted its response "We will devour your soul!"_

_"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Monique wailed in terror as she sat up, her mind fleeing the nightmare that had been gripping her. Eyes wide she stared around at the empty room, hair plastered against her forehead and hands used to prop her upright. Chest heaving beneath her hospital gown she tried to catch her breath and slow her heartbeat down. Without realizing it tears began to trickle down her cheeks and it wasn't before long till she broke down completely.

She was brought back to herself when the door to her room clicked open and a young, brown haired doctor strolled in followed immedately by a athletic young man dressed in blue spandex. Monique's brian felt like it was drowned in molases and she had no clue what to say or do, meaning all she could was stare at the two.

The doctor, smiling reassuringly, pulled up a hardbacked chair sitting down at her bedside, clipboard and pen held in his hand. After a moment of settling in and making a few notes on the clipboard he looked up at her speaking for the first time "I'm Peter Davis M.D.," he paused here smiling a little more "And you are a very lucky young lady."

"I-what?" Monique mumbled, staring at the doctor curiously. In response he directed his attention to her hand which was now encased in a cast "My hand! What Happened!" Monique Shrieked and the doctor sighed softly.

"Well...we're not entirely sure. What is the last thing you remember?"

Taking several deep breaths Monique forced herself to realx and closed her eyes trying to remember, but all she could see was a black and gold laqucred puzzle box. Shaking her head she opened her eyes and looked at the doctor "Nothing...just this puzzle box...and...I think its a gift for someone."

The doctor glanced at the man in blue spandex who nodded and Doctor Davis reached into his pocket, withdrawing the chinese puzzle box. Holding it aloft for her he set it gently on the edge of the bed near her hand "When you were found three days ago, you were clutching that thing as if your life depended on it. The authorites were hoping it was a clue."

Monique nodded reluctantly reaching out slowly to take the box once more. She had been so bewildered and lost when she had first woken up, so much fear. But now, clutching the puzzle box she felt at peace and ease, as if it was the best tranqulizer ever. Lowering her eyes she studied her hand and then looked up at the doctor then over at the other man, continuing as if on another world "I've been here for three days?"

"Yes, it was very strange. You had suffered some damage to your hand, a great deal of pressure had been exerted on it actually forcing the bone to snap and pierce the skin. But what really made it strange was the fact that you were unconcious and nothing seemed to change that."

"I see," Monique muttered, her fingers running lightly over the puzzle box "What about my family?"

"They we're here not to long ago actually, we'll try and let them know you're awake now." Doctor Peter said standing up "You had two friends visit you back when you first arrived, incidentally. But I understand from the esteemed Will Du that only one of them is cleared for vistiation anymore."

At this the other boy, who was of asian decent and had a smugness to him, nodded studying her closly. Still saying nothing he turned heading for the door, allowing the Doctor time to arrange another check up, then opened the door ushing Peter outside. Monique watched as he glaned back at her, eyes narrowed, while he passed through the door.

"Ron..." Monique murmured and closed her eyes, thumb rubbing the box lightly.

* * *

The house groaned as it settled into its foundations, which destbured the young blond man who was napping on the couch. Snorting in his sleep he rolled over, arm flinging out into nothingness. Eyes opened a split second before the rest of him, which had followed his arm into the empty air next to the sofa, came crashing to the ground painfully. Grumbling and cursing he pushed hismelf up, his legs still tangled in the blaknet that had been covering him. 

Realizing that he wasn't about to get free at the moment he stopped his struggling and proped his chin up in his hand, staring disgruntled at the far wall. Why did it always have to be him? Why couldn't it be someone else for a change, he always seemed to be the one to roll off into thin air, or to have his pants ripped off in a freak accident.

"Why me?" Ron asked looking skyward through the window then sighed letting his head fall as he removed his arm. At least Kim hadn't woken up with the racket he had made. Rolling over, he quietly tried to get free, managining after several attempts. Sitting upright he sighed, wonderinig once more what had happened to Rufus. This was a regualr worry of his, he always worried when he and his faviorte mole rat were seperated for long periods of time. Standing up he looked around as if half-expecting for the naked mole rat to be laying in plain sight.

Knowing how stupid that was he started toward the kitchen, his stomach rumbling slightly. Three days of nothing, no news about Kim's family. No news about Rufus. No nothing, Kim's dad had stopped by that first night to check on her. She had been crying most of the day, so her eyes had been rimmed with red and her dad hadn't been able to cheer her up. Then Will Du had arrived the next day, taking over the invesgation and delievering the orders that Kim was to stay out of the field for a while.

'Mental Unstablity' Will had whispered to Ron. Still the pompus jerk was keeping them updated, letting Ron take a small part in the investgation. Shaking his head the freckled blond slipped into the kitchen, setting to the task of preparing a few sandwhiches. He once more silenly thanked his uncle's senamentality for not selling the old house since it was now providing him and Kim a place to stay. She refused to go to her dads and they couldn't go back to Kim's moms house, what with it being a crime scene now and all.

Shaking his head he picked up the first of his peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches, pausing as Kim shouted his name from upstairs. Knocking his chiar over and stubbing his toes he tore out of the kitchen, feet tripping over the stairs as he rushed toward his room. Flinging the door open he found Kim sitting upright in his bed, her eyes red once more from tears. Forgetting about his aches and pains he stumbled over and sat down next to her on the bed talking softly "Kim?"

The red head glanced at him and then looked away, her voice trembling "H-have we heard anything yet?" Ron laid a hand gently on her shoulder, shaking his head. Kim's shoulders trembled for a moment then she shrugged his hand off and laid back down eyes closed "I see."

Sighing Ron stood and tucked her in "Want me to get the-"

"I don't want it," Kim said curtly opening her eyes to stare up at him "Leave me alone."

Nodding reluctantly he leaned over, kissing her forehead quickly before retreating from the room leaving her alone once more. That was something else he hated about this, Kim had withdrawn a great deal. She had been hurt by the divorce sure, he knew that even when they were getting closer she was still hurting, but now she had cut herself off completely and shut him out. He felt so helpless, because he knew she needed him now more than ever.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he paused as his cellphone began to ring. Glancing upstairs he turned walking over to the coffee table to answer it "Hullo," he paused listening to whatever was said then glanced up once more "She's sleeping...I guess I'll go see her now. Did you get that thing Kim asked for?"

He nodded, frowning "English please," he paused frowning even more "Simple english." After a moment he scratched the back of his head sighing "Wade you'll just have to explain that to Kim, I don't get it. Anyway, thank Will for me and I'll be there in a few." Nodding once more he said his goodbyes and hung up. Looking up he wondered if he should tell her about Monique or not. He deicided not to for the moment, she would only blame herself for not being able to do more. It would be bad enough when he came back and told her what was said and done, she was always so quiet and he could almost sense her disappointment.

Shaking his head he set the phone down and walked tot he door where he slipped his shoes on and grabbing the keys stepped outside, locking the door as the assigned Global Justice car came to a stop in front of his house "Please let her know something," Ron prayed soflty.

* * *

Kim opened her eyes slowly and sat up, knowing that Ron was long gone and wishing that he wasn't. She had heard his phone and thus knew that he had gotten something new to check out in the case. Sighing she drew her knees in toward her chest and rested her chin on them, she could have went with him. If she hadn't found the body, that horrible, mutilated body that had once been a little girl. Up till that point she had been rock soild, Global Justice agent through and through, and truthfully it hadn't even been the body that had bothered her. 

Ron's obscension with horror movies had rid her of any squimishness concerning such a sight.

It was when they had found the fingerprints and she had had Wade analyze them. Wade had responded minutes later that they were only partials, but that there was enough for him to get an almost perfect match. He was also equally sure that from the pressure on the exisiting line that she hadn't been forced. Kim had refused to believe him, had claimed he had to be lying and then when the local police had provided the same report she had stumbled off and broke down. Ron, when he had come back to the house, had found her and coaxed her back to the car that had brought Will Du.

Still, Kim wasn't quite as handicapped as Will Du believed. It had taken her two days of reviewing all the facts and piecing things together with Ron, but now she accepted that her mother was a murder. That her brothers had more than likely attacked Monique. She knew this, she understood it and accepted all of those things. Yet she still refused to speak more than three syllables to Ron, maybe he thought she hated him, but it was more that she was ashamed.

If she hadn't been distracted by what she felt for him then her mother wouldn't have done this. Kim could have stopped this atrocity from happening, she had had the power the whole time. The clues were there, clues that she could have seen clearer if she hadn't been thinking with her heart. So she had resolved on that second day to stop things with Ron, no more flirting. No more friendship. No more love. He was nothing more than Agent Ron Stoppable, her partner and nothing else.

Unfortunately she couldn't really do that. Yes, she was ashamed, yes she was at fault. But she could't stop what she felt for him. Denying it wouldn't work, forgetting about it was impossible. She would have to explain things to him soon, get him to understand that no matter how much both of them wanted this relationship that they couldn't have it because of how blind it made them. She'd have to be tough for them both, she couldn't risk being blinded again. Next time it might cost her something more precious, it might cost her Ron.

Sighing she stretched her legs back out under the covers and laid back down, rolling over on her side. Why couldn't she just be Kim the cheerleader? Or Kim the smart girl or even Kim, the girlfriend to the loser? Why did she have to be so brave, so responsible, so gifted. It wasn't fair, Bonnie got to go to college and have a boyfriend and didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders. Kim wanted that, a normal life with normal worries.

Closing her eyes she huddled beneath the blankets on Ron's bed. Oh, how she wanted Ron to hold her once more. She remebered how his arms felt around her, the way they had declared silently that he would protect her forever and denied the outside world access to her.

She would give her soul if he could hold her like that forever.

* * *

Monique watched the door as it eased open, holding her breath without realizing it. She breathed easier when Ron peeked his goofy, freckled face around the door and gave her a reassuring smile. "Mon! You're awake!" 

Laughing she sat up, crossing her arms "Geee, Enstien, whatever was your clue?"

He laughed good naturedly walking into the room, dressed in his street clothes but Monique doubted this was entirely a social call. Ahh, but if it was...she quickly changed tracks, unwilling to allow that to roam further. Smiling he plopped down on the side of her bed, reaching out to pinch her leg through the blanket. She shriekd in mock pain and he smiled even more.

"So, what drags you all the way to my private hosptial room?" Monique finally asked, grinning "Here to give me a 'phsyical'?"

Ron blushed and shifted slightly "No, just came to check up on ya. You had me and Kim worried."

"Oh," Monique paused lowering her voice "Where is she Ron?"

"Back at my house, she's sorta under medical house arrest." Monique nodded and Ron sighed looking back at her, face serious "What happened Monique?"

"I-" Monique paused scowling as she tried to remember "I-can't really remember Ron, it was horrible I can feel that. Kim's mom, Kim's mom..."

"What about her?"

"She-I think she was killed...I can't remember that well, but there was this guy there..." Monique scowled even more, wishing she could remember more. Praying that she could remember more, but knowing that she couldn't. Sighing she looked up at him shaking her head "I saw a psychologist not to long ago, he thinks I must've blocked things out. But Ron, I know she was a victim."

Ron stood up, pacing the room allowing Monique to watch him. He resembled a lion, she thought, he had a toned body with some speed and power. He also seemed to have a sort of authority, not an overwhelming level, just enough that you could tell he was important. If six months of military training had made such changes in him, what would he be like in a full year? She was fascinated and then jerked realizing that he had noticed her attention. "Ron," she paused and lowered her eyes "You know I liked you right?"

"Uh?" Ron managed, looking surprised at her sudden admission.

Monique wasn't even sure why she had said it either, she hadn't been planning on it but she had and he was now standing their expectantly and she had no choice but continue "I would have...if you had asked me out Ron, I would have said yes." Lifting her eyes she stared into his shocked eyes "We had so much in common and I know I could be mean, but I just wanted you to apply yourself. Like Kim does. I don't know why I'm telling you this now, except that maybe I couldn't stand keeping it inside anymore."

"I, I, I-" Ron stammered then seemed to get ahold of himself and sat down heavily in a nearby chair staring at her flabbergasted.

Groaning Monique shifted in the bed, slidding her legs off the side to sit up and stare at him closly. She gave him a ghost of a smile, trying to ease him from the panic she could see in his eyes. He really hadn't know, was all that Monique could think. She had known Ron was clueless about girls liking him, but she had always figured he knew about her crush in some small way. Shaking her head she laughed for a moment.

"Monique, we-we're just friends." He finally managed slowly "Not even very close. You're Kim's friend and that makes you mine..."

"You never thought about-" Monqiue paused, seeing his faint blush and she lowered her eyes reaching over to pick up the black and gold lacqured box "I got his for you Ron...I wish I could remember more too. For Kim, this has got to be killing her and I don't think I gave you much to work with. But I really do think she's dead."

Ron sat forward, taking the inaspucious box from Monique wincing as static electricty ran through his fingers "What'd this guy look like, can you remember?"

Monique nodded, placing her hands on either side of her "Sort of Ron, he was really white. Not pale, but white like bleached white...and I think he was bald." she lowered her gaze to the floor then back up at him "I can't remember anything else though, like I said they think I've blocked things out."

He nodded and lowered his gaze to the box, frowning as he studied it. Then he looked back up at her, his face softening "Thanks Monique. Hey! want me to sign your cast?" Monique smiled and nodded holding her hand out while he searched for a pen. Then grasping one he absently slipped the box into his pocket and signed his name and the typical best wishes message "There you go, all signed. You should feel privleaged, what with me signing your cast and all."

"Oh yea, real previlaged." Monique muttered teasingly, looking up at him as he put the cap back on the pen. He looked, not handsome, but strong. Capable. He glanced at her and she opened her mouth to say something when he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead like an older brother.

Standing upright he turned walking to the door where he stopped and looked back at her. Giving her his trademark goofy smile he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway leaving her alone. Monique almost swore that from the look in his eyes that he was thinking about her.

* * *

Kim heard the front door close with a soft thunk, which meant Ron was back and that he was trying to keep from letting her know. The red head didn't pay it to much attention, just continued to pull on her t-shirt and turn to finish packing her bag. Her decision to keep things professional between them could only work if they weren't spending so much time together, she'd just slip off after telling him and head to a motel. 

Unfourtnately her plan had over looked just how stubborn and inquisitve Ron was. Apparently he had felt the overwhelming curosity to check in on her and now he stood barring the only way out of the bedroom. The look on his face was almost unreadable, was he angry or hurt? Did it really matter, no, but she wished she could tell. Despite all her well thought out words, seeing him standing there, not moving turned them to little more than sounds.

"Going some where Kim?"

Kim felt herself shiver, normally lately, she had been KP. In highschool he had flipped back and forth between using her normal name and his nickname for her, she had privately prefered him using 'KP'. It was special and anytime he didn't use it, she felt left out in the cold. Still, she had to do this no matter how cold she felt. "Yea, I've been enough of a burden on you Ron. I'll get a motel room or somethi-"

"You're not a burden," he responded moving toward her, goofy smile hovering on the corners of his lips "Besides, I was getting used to having you in my bed."

Kim allowed the implied flirt/joke to pass, instead picking up her bag "Well, I'm not going to be there anymore." He stopped short and stared into her eyes, he seemed to probe her quietly and the hint of his goofy smile faded away leaving a very confused look on his face. Steeling herself Kim pushed past him, moving toward the door "Goodb-"

She was stopped suddenly when Ron grabbed her arm, holding her in place. God, did he have to make this harder than it already was? She wanted to get out of here, tell him once she was far away so that he coulnd't talk out of this decision. Becuase he could, he could very easily talk her out of leaving, he could just as easily talk her into anything he wanted. That's how blind he made her and she could do the same to him, which meant she made him just as blind. "KP, why do you want to..."

Turning Kim sighed, staring at him "Because we need to stop Ron. This can't happen, you and me, we can never go past being best-friends."

"Why?"

"Because...just because!" Kim finished lamely, but he shook his head frowning a little more and Kim almost growled in frustration "Ron, we can't. If we do, it'll be the biggest mistake we could make...no matter what we feel, it'd be the worst thing we could do. You know it, deep down, you know I'm telling you the truth."

Ron shook his head, letting her arm go. He didn't say anything for a long moment and Kim took this as a sign that he was agreeing with her. That he understood. Turning, struggling to keep from crying because on some level she had wanted him to stop her. She stopped once more however with the next words he said, the only words that could shatter any sort of argument she could mount.

"I love you."

Kim felt the chill that ran up her spine at those words, the tears that dampened her cheeks. Those words, from him, were the most powerful drug she could concieve of. Kim knew that she had whispered those words in her own heart since prom, but she had never said them outloud. But he had just done that and it wasn't just a ploy to keep her here, it was the truth. She cursed him, cursed the way his voice saying those words made her feel.

Suddenly he was there, right behind her, hands holding her shoulder and his lips pressing against what there was of her exposed shoulder. Kim closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling and crying all the more. How dare he do this, couldn't he just let her go and let her do what was right for them?

"Kim, I don't know what you've gotten into your head, maybe your right. About this between us being the worst thing we could do, but I don't care. Because I love you and I want you here with me. I want to hold you, to kiss you, to see you laugh and smile. Even to cry. I don't want to be just your Global Justice partner." he paused and kissed her shoulder again "I love you."

Kim was torn, his whole speech so un-Ronlike, but it touched her. She wanted to keep moving away and she wanted to turn around and embrace him and posses him and be possesed. It was an inhuman desire welling up inside her and against her will she allowed her bag to slid off her shoulder and she turned to face him, tears still trailing down her cheeks.

Kim stared into those soft brown eyes, seeing how they willed her to give in. Her heart won out over the logic and she pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, hands moving up to clutch at his upperback.

His arms encircled her waist tightly, holding her against him and Kim was swept away in the feelings flowing through her. All thoughts of leaving him were cast aside, as was any desire to. This was it for her, irrevocably she belonged to him and would never leave him.

She didn't know who did what, or whose idea it was, but soon they were sinking to the floor shedding clothes as they needed.


End file.
